


Эйдос

by Aerdin, BotanChan



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Э́йдос (др.-греч. εἶδος — вид, облик, образ), термин античной философии и литературы, первоначально обозначавший «видимое», «то что видно», но постепенно получивший более глубокий смысл — «конкретная явленность абстрактного», «вещественная данность в мышлении»; в общем смысле — способ организации и/или бытия объекта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эйдос

  
_"Похороны – они и в Африке похороны.  
Обряды могут разниться – африканские от европейских,  
европейские от азиатских, азиатские от американских.  
Но, по сути, одно и то же – человек пришел ниоткуда в мир себе подобных,  
и вот подобные ему расстаются с ним навсегда.  
И неважно, как именно расстаются...  
Варят тело на медленном огне и напоследок употребляют в пищу.  
"Тушенка по-африкански".  
Обкладывают горюче-смазочными материалами и возжигают на башне.  
"Очаг по-азиатски".  
Пакуют в деревянное и забрасывают землей,  
предварительно произнося проникновенные пространные речи.  
"Игра в ящик по-европейски"."  
(с) "Пустыня цвета крови", беллетризация файла №301  
"Путь благословенных", Секретные материалы, 2000г._  


**Пролог**

Всё случилось очень просто, внезапно и совершенно нелепо. Стоял отличный тёплый вечер, омрачённый только предстоящим светским приёмом. Брюс пообещал, что там будет много занятного, но представления Брюса о «занятном» отличались от представлений Дика кардинальным образом. Увы, нечего было и думать избежать этого «развлечения».  
\- Твоё недовольство ничего не изменит, – сказал ещё Брюс, явно пряча чуть насмешливую улыбку, с какой он обычно принимал гневные тирады Ричарда о несправедливости этого мира и мистера Уэйна в частности.  
Дик тогда лишь демонстративно закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну машины.  
Будто он сам не знал, что от его возмущения никакого толку. Если уж этот зануда вбил себе в голову… Прием, если вдуматься, стоило считать меньшим из зол, составлявших обязанности «единственного наследника, который должен знать обо всём, хотя бы понемногу». Разбирать несущественные трения с незначительными, никому неинтересными конкурентами, например, было намного скучнее, что бы там ни говорил Брюс про необходимость внимания к мелочам и возможность получить бомбу в подарок от самого безобидного с виду соперника.  
Да, приём являлся не самым худшим вариантом, а портить себе вечер дополнительным недовольством было глупо. Поэтому Дик в какой-то момент решительно отодвинул недовольство в сторону, и оставшиеся полдороги они с Брюсом оживлённо обсуждали рейд Бэтмэна на следующую ночь, обмениваясь какими-то пустяковыми шутками. То есть, шутил Ричард, а Брюс слабо ухмылялся и делал вид, что не понимает юмора. Как всегда.  
Они приехали вовремя, нет, даже раньше, минут за пятнадцать до назначенного времени. Очень удобно – мест на стоянке оставалось ещё достаточно.  
\- Иди вперёд, я сейчас, – сказал Брюс, когда они вышли из машины.  
Дик кивнул, решив, что он хочет добавить что-нибудь к скрытой экипировке Бэтмэна, и неторопливо пошёл к парадному входу. Ещё подумал, что, может, под «занятным» Брюс подразумевал действительно что-нибудь весёленькое, раз решил дополнительно подготовиться.  
Потом раздался выстрел.  
Ричард припал к земле, перекатился, прячась за ближайшей машиной, благо вокруг их хватало. Подождал мгновение и осторожно высунулся из-за корпуса автомобиля, высматривая, кто стрелял. Никого не увидел, зато услышал стремительно удалявшийся топот и громкие, нервные голоса, вопрошавшие, что случилось. Выстрелов не повторялось. Дик выпрямился и повернулся к Брюсу.  
«Зачем ему понадобилось делать вид, что его ранили?» – удивился Ричард, глядя, как расплывается тёмно-красное пятно по светлому пиджаку, и подошёл ближе, чувствуя прилив некоторого раздражения.  
\- Если ты это называл «забавным», то мне не смешно, – сердито сообщил он. – О таких вещах надо предупреждать заранее!  
Брюс не ответил. Медленно и тяжело сполз по машине на асфальт, оставляя на стекле и дверце красные разводы.  
«Он что, и спину себе фальшивой кровью умудрился залить?» – почти восхищённо подумал Дик и понял, что кровь настоящая.  
Хотя этого не могло быть. То есть, просто совсем не могло. То есть, никаким образом, потому что вот ведь глупость, Бэтмэна, грозу готэмского преступного мира, вульгарно пристрелил у входа на светский раут какой-то оглашенный бандит.  
\- Этого не может быть, – шёпотом сказал Ричард, и асфальт под ногами согласно дрогнул.  
\- Этого не может быть, – тупо повторил он, и стёкла ближайших домов подтвердили его слова нестройным недовольным позвякиванием.  
\- Этого не может быть, – провода над головой и стены ближайших домов подхватили срывающийся крик, разнося его над улицами незамеченным гулом.  
\- Грейсон, что случилось?! – подбежавший откуда-то Гордон схватил его за плечи, резко развернул к себе и тряхнул. – Успокойся! А где Уэйн… – комиссар осёкся и, глядя на его перекосившееся лицо, Дик осознал, что это случилось.  
Он вырвался из рук Гордона и подскочил к Брюсу, пытаясь трясущимися руками одновременно закрыть рану и нащупать пульс. В машине лежала аптечка, может, ещё не поздно?  
\- Надо врача! – выкрикнул Дик, тут же услышав, как комиссар по рации требует немедленно прислать скорую.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, Ричард. Он выкарабкается, – сказал Гордон, и сразу стало ясно, что он не верит в свои слова.  
\- Конечно, – ответил Дик. – Обязательно, – и начал нервно смеяться.  
Их с Брюсом представления о «занятном» действительно различались самым кардинальным образом.

_Темнота низких небес смотрела в глаза, отнимая зрение. Тихая, обыкновенная и простая, как повязка из темной ткани или ноябрьский вечер, она застилала взор, покоя и чуть покачивая, будто в колыбели, и отсутствие способности видеть ничуть не обеспокоило. Свои владения и без того безошибочно чувствовались, и не было нужды в свете, а их тихая, приветственная песнь отзывалась внутри непоколебимой уверенностью в правильности происходящего.  
Воздух пах тяжко успокаивающей, словно могильная плита, смесью ароматов: кипарисом, полынью и маком, навевая беспробудный, бесконечный, как сама смерть, сон.  
Неспешно нес свои черные безмолвные воды канал, опоясывающий город, белела в предместье скала в окружении кипарисов-стражей. Если душа пролетит мимо неё, лишится памяти и скорби. Одно из немногих доступных утешений, забвение, ценилось, впрочем, не всеми медленно проплывающими мимо тенями.  
Голод робко царапался в душу, почти скуля, как оставшийся без хозяина пес, но и его можно было не замечать.  
Где-то далеко перевозчик подбросил монетку на ладони, принимая плату.  
Начиналась ночь._

**Часть I**   


Собачья погода. Вечер ноября, алое небо и резкий ветер. Надо же было придумать – церемония на фамильном кладбище Уэйнов на самом закате. Три поколения лежат, еще помнят, как понятие БАСПа было реальностью, не то, что сейчас, старательно и декларативно отпускаемым в прошлое анахронизмом, и вот – пошло четвертое, встречайте. В кои-то веки поместье открыло свои двери для кого-то кроме элиты, но по такому поводу...  
Бубнил свою считалочку пастор, присутствующие делали умеренно скорбные лица. Барбара стояла, низко опустив голову и нервно комкая в руках платок, доктор Томпкинс плакала, открыто и не скрываясь, и поглядывала на Грейсона. Тот, казалось, не видел никого.  
Неторопливый приглушённый говор, вдруг показалось комиссару, в сущности, ничем не отличался от такого же на иных, более радостных официальных мероприятиях: сходно поблескивали украшения дам, так же держались приличествующие случаю выражения на лицах и чернели классические костюмы.  
Упала из рук Ричарда на опущенный гроб первая горсть земли, и присутствующие неторопливо потянулись выражать соболезнования. Это при Брюсе бывшему циркачу жилось, считай, спокойно и вольготно, хоть и при смокинге, а теперь начнется на него охота: унаследовать такое – не шутка, только знай уворачивайся от охотниц за состоянием вроде Ядовитого Плюща.  
Джеймс Гордон зябко передернул плечами и снова замер, чуть косясь на воспитанника Уэйна. Парень был сер от горя, невероятно пьян и мучительно трезв при этом. В серых остановившихся глазах стыла тоска.  
Очередь соболезнующих всё не кончалась; подошедшая в свой черед Вероника Вриланд говорила тихо, но много и пылко, задержав процессию мало что не на пять минут. С каждым её словом, казалось, Ричард темнел лицом всё больше, хотя уж куда бы. Наконец рыжая соизволила отцепиться и уступить место. В ладони подошедшей Лесли Грейсон вцепился молча, и доктор тоже не сказала ни слова, только погладила его по лацкану пиджака и отошла. Барбара, умница девочка, тоже не стала ничего говорить, крепко обняла парня и шагнула в сторону безо всяких слов. Хорошо, что взял её с собой.  
Сам комиссар вставать в очередь не торопился. В толпу ворон и стервятников не тянуло, а вот пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, не знающего, зачем выжил, когда погибли родители, Гордон помнил прекрасно и предпочел подождать, пока пауки насосутся. Мало ли, предложить ему ещё выпить понадобится... Там рядом дворецкий, конечно, но толку от того.  
Бедолага, сначала семья, теперь вот опекун... И ведь это не все.  
Мэр еще, как пить дать, от расследования потребует не исполнителей – заказчиков. А это значит, допрашивать Грейсона, где был, что делал; он по-любому первый подозреваемый. Всю душу вымотают парню.  
Собачья работа, на которой ты видишь, как убивают молодых. Среди денежных мешков Готэма Уэйн был еще из лучших. Сердце у него точно имелось, да и в дурацкой той истории с доктором Стрейнджем, якобы читавшим мысли, он не побоялся не только подставить ублюдка по просьбе Бэтмена, но и от «очной ставки» не отказался. Видать, потому и погиб, дорожку перешел кому посволочней...  
А теперь вот, ко всему прочему, Двулицый обеими половинами сразу оскорбился за старого друга, и в полицейском морге исполнителем занята ячейка. Опознали только по зубам, больше там сличать с базами нечего было. Месиво. И позор, нашел ведь ублюдка по своим каналам раньше полиции...  
Ну, всё вроде, приглашенные начали медленно утягиваться в особняк, туда им и дорога, стервятникам, пусть подавятся траурным ужином. Скользнула в толпе черная шляпка на хорошенькой головке Селины Кайл, надо же, они были знакомы. Барбара неуверенно оглянулась, Джеймс кивнул ей, и она тоже вошла в дом. За кипарисовой аллеей что-то мелькнуло.  
Гордон прищурился. Не может быть. Да нет, всё верно...  
Это определенно не просто глубокая тень, а вон то – не только ветка, но и край черного плаща. Пришел проводить тоже?  
С ума сойти. Действительно, Бэтмэн. И в самом деле, что ли, у них еще какие дела были, не зря же явился?  
Так, вот это придется проверять. И с тщанием. Баллока он к этому не пустит, а Монтойе намекнет на «особый интерес». И пусть небо и землю перевернёт, но комиссар должен хотя бы знать, что у Уэйна были с Бэтмэном за дела. Темный рыцарь меньше чем на чужую жизнь и смерть не разменивается.  
От могилы раздался звон и сдавленное чертыхание.  
Так, а где парень-то, Дик? Неужели за оградой остался? Не дай Бог, еще и с ним чего...  
Джеймс поспешил туда и вовремя успел подхватить того под локоть. Свежеразрыхленная земля жадно впитывала последние глотки оброненной открытой фляжки.  
Грейсона повело в сторону, он судорожно вцепился Гордону в плечо, почти повис, шепча потрясенно и хрипло:  
\- Кто это? Комиссар! Вы видели?! Или я крышей поехал...  
Джеймс перехватил его поудобней, бросил взгляд туда, где несколько минут назад виднелся чёрный силуэт незваного гостя, и покачал головой.  
\- Да нет, не показалось тебе, парень. Ну, или нам обоим кажется...  
Ричард тяжко мотнул очевидно гудящей головой.  
\- Но как?!.  
\- А как он делает всё, что делает? – Джеймс вздохнул. – Парень, я понимаю твое горе, но из города – ни ногой. Как бы там ни было, расследование всё равно ведется, хотя после выходки Двулицего там особо не порасследуешь. Детектив Монтойя к тебе зайдет на днях, слышишь меня?  
Грейсон явно машинально кивнул. Глаза его всматривались куда-то в темноту.

***  
Готэм казался словно вымершим. То есть, не вымершим… застывшим. Замершим в бездумности горя и потрясения.  
Мимо проехала серо-фиолетовая машина, впереди тускло перемигнулся светофор, рядом трескнула кривовато подвешенная неоновая вывеска с тремя неработавшими буквами, но всё это не придавало городу ощущения жизни. Так, извечные рефлекторные мельтешения внутри огромного бетонно-железного организма, которые не могут исчезнуть полностью. У Дика тоже продолжает биться сердце, а лёгкие качают воздух, хотя голова пуста, как бутылка из-под виски, а в груди словно лёг здоровенный камень.  
Не надо про камни. Ричард зажмурился и мотнул головой, отгоняя видение гладкой пепельно-серой гранитной плиты с именем «Брюс Уэйн», такой же увесистой и основательной, каким был лёгший под неё человек. Был.  
\- Чёрт! – Дик судорожно сжал горлышко опорожненной бутылки, потом швырнул её и остервенело пнул прямо в воздухе.  
Стекло взблеснуло в табачно-жёлтом фонарном свете, жалобно задребезжало, лопаясь, и разлетелось осколками по асфальту. Потом снова стало тихо, только из полуоткрытого окна не то второго, не то третьего этажа доносилось глухое бормотание телевизора, и всё.  
\- Чёрт, – повторил Дик и прислонился плечом к ближайшему столбу, холодному даже сквозь одежду.  
Хотя основной хмель уже успел выветриться, голова продолжала кружиться, и мерещился всякий бред, вроде того, что тень дома легла на рассыпавшееся стекло плотным ватным покрывалом, заглушая слишком громкий звон.  
Ричард снова тряхнул головой, потёр лоб и пошёл дальше, стараясь держаться подальше от света, будто мог, нырнув в темноту, наткнуться на невидимого из-за чёрного плаща и маски человека.  
Чёрт.  
Мысли отказывались развернуться в нужном направлении, в который раз за последние три дня возвращаясь к издевательскому «если бы». Если бы он не отошёл от Брюса и послужил щитом. Если бы заставил задержаться на десять минут или, наоборот, позволил отправиться раньше на полчаса. Если бы внимательнее слушал, что тот говорил про опасность слабых конкурентов, найти бы их, ублюдков, да поди разбери, у кого из мелкой рыбёшки отросли акульи зубы. Если бы, если бы, если бы…  
Если бы не считал, что Брюс будет рядом всегда, неизменно, постоянно, просто потому что ему, Ричарду Грейсону, позарез нужно, чтобы он был. Говорил, звонил в колледж в самый неподходящий момент, пытался удержать от глупых с его точки зрения поступков, сидел за компьютером с отсутствующим видом, иронично усмехался краем губ, клал руку на плечо, стоя прямо за спиной, близко-близко, вплотную, смутным обещанием другого, куда более тесного прикосновения…  
Чёрт!  
О чём это он? Дик тряхнул головой, заставляя себя вспомнить, зачем он здесь и сейчас находится. Не проветриться же вышел, а собрался продолжать дело Брюса, уж насколько мог. И нечего говорить, что он пьян, как только у Альфреда язык повернулся! И ничего это не глупая идея! Нельзя допустить, чтобы Брюс умер просто так, и готэмские мерзавцы сплясали бы на радостях, празднуя долгожданное исчезновение Бэтмэна. Перетопчутся.  
Из-за поворота снова выехала машина, как по расписанию. Облупленный грязно-жёлтый форд с заляпанными номерами, наверняка бандитский. Дик проводил его взглядом и подумал, что надо было рвануть следом. Но как прикажете преследовать машину, когда в голове шумит, а под рукой ни мотоцикла, ни хотя бы пистолета с верёвкой, чтобы прицепиться? Надо бы заказать новую экипировку. Да, можно взять то, что осталось в пещере, родное, проверенное, но Ричард чувствовал, что не заставит себя переступить порог двери за часами и спуститься в подземелье, просто не сможет. Там всё принадлежало Бэтмэну, сам воздух был пропитан отголосками его присутствия: движения, голоса, тепла, эха слов, и дышать этим теперь оказалось бы непереносимо, как и прикасаться к вещам, которые слишком явно несли отпечаток прежнего хозяина.  
Ни за что. Дик поправил рукава нового спортивного костюма, тёмно-тёмно синего, чтобы не был виден в сумрачных подворотнях, купленного спустя пару часов после похорон вместо брошенного прямо в примерочной кабинке смокинга. Хорошие рукава, широкие, кобуру можно будет пристроить. Маску бы ещё, незачем превращать себя в ходячую мишень. Хотя Брюсу маска не помогла.  
Чёрт.  
Ричард вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы, сжал пальцы вокруг рукояти спрятанного ножа и пошёл дальше. Пусть крупные подонки погуляют до тех пор, пока он раздобудет себе снаряжение, а сегодня придётся заняться мелкой сошкой, если удастся её найти, конечно. На улицах было по-прежнему мертвенно спокойно, дома нависали стенами запутанного сумеречного лабиринта, почти смыкались над головой и будто всматривались непроницаемыми стёклами окон, внимательно, пристально, отчаянно и тоскливо желая найти что-то… кого-то, и не находя. Теперь искать некого.  
Чёрт!  
Ричард вышел на улицу пошире, легко перепрыгнув невесть откуда взявшуюся лужу на тротуаре. Несмотря на плывущую голову, двигаться было легко, словно из тела вдруг испарился десяток килограммов. Дик немного постоял на полупустом перекрёстке, затем решительно повернул и быстро пошёл мимо местных магазинчиков с погашенными окнами и табличками «закрыто» на дверях. Полная пожилая женщина торопливо свернула у него с пути и пробормотала что-то сердитое про оглашенных на улицах, но себе под нос и довольно неуверенно, а потом поспешила дальше. Дик не обратил на неё особого внимания.  
Он не думал о том, куда идёт. Готэм, если пользоваться словами Брюса – занятный город и найти неприятностей на свою и чужую задницу можно в любом его уголке, хоть в трущобах, хоть на презентабельных проспектах прямо перед входом на светский раут. Так пусть улицы сами приведут Дика куда надо, раз уж всё равно начало чудиться, что они живые.  
Улицы, похоже, решили завести его поглубже. Переулок, подворотня, ещё один переулок. Света здесь не было почти совсем, чернильные тени протянулись от дома до дома, пряча всё вокруг, в том числе и Ричарда. Пару раз он вляпался ботинком во что-то неприятно чавкнувшее, но его это мало обеспокоило. Он всё ускорял шаг и чувствовал, что хочет побежать. В ногах и руках поднималась дрожь желания сорваться вперёд в лихорадочной попытке найти что-то потерянное, что-то безмерно важное. Неровный побитый асфальт, и бетонные стены, и чуть позванивающие стёкла будто кричали ему со всех сторон – быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Между домами слепо и отчаянно метался ветер, не зная, куда кинуться, где искать, а натянутые провода и подвешенные антенны отвечали ему нестройным болезненным гудением. Где же, где?  
Последними остатками здравого соображения Дик заставлял себя притормаживать шаги, смутно помня, что ему некуда бежать и некого находить, но сопротивляться безмолвному воплю городских улиц было почти невозможно.  
Потом где-то недалеко раздался испуганный крик, и Ричард помчался на него со всей скоростью, на которую был способен.  
Остатки хмеля разом выдуло из головы, бежать было легко, а тело само огибало невидимые в темноте препятствия. Поворот, ещё переулок, перекрёсток…  
Время замерло, мир застыл, отпечатавшись тусклой затемнённой фотографией, в центре которой возвышалась массивная чернильно-чёрная фигура в крылатом плаще и маске. Дик не шевелился, как пойманная клейкой смолой и навсегда застывшая в янтаре муха. Лица и ладоней коснулась тень далёкого жара. Потом Ричард, кажется, всё-таки моргнул.  
Ярко освещённый перекрёсток был безнадёжно и необратимо пуст.  
Брошенные городские улицы гневно застонали, дорога под ногами словно чуть дрогнула, негодуя из-за внезапного обмана повторной потери. Ричард судорожно вздохнул, воздух как будто пах, терпко и чуждо для города, но не удавалось понять, чем именно. Дик прерывисто вдохнул, чувствуя внезапную слабость. Что это было, и было ли? Мысли метались стремительно и бестолково. Опять убеждать себя, что просто показалось? Ну нет, ясно ведь видел, вот только что, своими глазами. Или это крыша поехала с горя? Не то, чтобы Дик был сильно против такого безумия, но… Гордон! Комиссар ведь тоже видел! В прошлый раз, на кладбище. Точно видел, просто не знал, вот и не обратил внимания. А одинаковых галлюцинаций не бывает, Дик читал, давно, когда пришлось в очередной раз ловить Пугало. Брюс заставил. Опять Брюс…  
Крик повторился, совсем рядом. Время дрогнуло и вновь понеслось с привычной неумолимой быстротой. Тело отреагировало само, прежде, чем Ричард успел что-либо обдумать. Развернуться на каблуках, найти взглядом двух громил, выворачивающих руки растрёпанной испуганной девице, рвануть вперёд, готовясь к точному удару – давно и надёжно выработанные рефлексы.  
К счастью, мерзавцы не представляли собой ничего стоящего, и их удалось уложить буквально парой точных ударов. Дик мимолётно пожалел, что с собой нет верёвки, надо, надо поскорее разжиться новой экипировкой, и повернулся к спасённой девушке. Она стояла рядом, смотрела большими круглыми, как у куклы, глазами, едва дыша и стискивая в руках нелепую маленькую сумочку на манер щита, и, похоже, даже не думала о том, чтобы бежать куда подальше. Похоже, она вообще ни о чём не могла думать с перепугу.  
\- Мисс? – осторожно позвал Дик, и коснулся её руки.  
Девушка вздрогнула, шарахнулась было назад, но её взгляд несколько прояснился, стал наконец осмысленным. Она глубоко, шумно вдохнула, посмотрела на лежавших громил, на Ричарда и, кажется, тихо всхлипнула.  
\- Всё хорошо, мисс, - успокаивающе сказал Дик, призвал всё своё мастерство и обаятельно улыбнулся, как когда-то долго учила мама, ведь артист должен уметь обворожить публику уже одной улыбкой, иначе он плохой артист.  
Мамина наука не отказала, девушка снова вздохнула, но реветь не стала, убегать тоже, даже попробовала выдавить ответную улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, мистер. Я… вы мне очень помогли, - у неё вырвался нервный смешок.  
\- Всё хорошо, - повторил Ричард. – А сейчас давайте вызовем полицию и сдадим им этих красавчиков. Кстати, они были одни, больше… больше вы никого не заметили? – он оглянулся, пытаясь найти телефонную будку.  
Она находиться не желала, вместо этого взгляд постоянно цеплялся за ядовито-зелёную и ужасно нелепую рекламу с улыбающимся котом.  
\- Телефон за углом, - сказала девушка, уже заметно спокойнее. – Нет, они были одни, слава богу, что вы смогли с ними справиться.  
Значит, всё же показалось? Но он ведь ясно видел… Но Бэтмэн не мог просто так пройти мимо. Значит, не Бэтмэн? Кто-то пытается надеть чужую маску?  
Ричард мотнул головой. Он подумает об этом позже, он обязан будет выяснить, что случилось, но немного погодя. Хотелось бежать разбираться в случившимся немедленно, однако сейчас было нельзя. Немного подождать. Совсем немного.  
\- Тогда позвоните, мисс, а я прослежу, чтобы они не сбежали.  
Девушка отчётливо заколебалась, ей явно не хотелось опять остаться на улице одной. Дик снова успокаивающе улыбнулся, и она кивнула.  
\- Я сейчас. Кстати, меня зовут Лиза…

_Как доходит даже до самого глубокого дна брошенный в воду камень, так совершенная жертва всколыхнула разделенную на двоих с царством безмятежность безвременья, и действие родило отклик.  
Перевозчик возлил на алтарь человеческой крови, сделав это со всей яростью разделенной души, вечно вынужденной метаться между двумя берегами в утлом челне, покупая себе спокойствие монетами чужих смертей, и голод утих.  
Тем временем – событие родило счёт минут и часов – подоспело еще одно возлияние.  
Ячменное вино, крепкое, как горе, кануло в могильную землю, унося с собой мысли и слезы оплакивающих, утоляя и голод, и жажду, но эти, кроме одного – легкого, как ложь и звон монет, – не желали ни встречи, ни разговора, и потому взоры их скользили мимо, не цепляясь. Он скользнул сквозь мир живых незаметной тенью и снова канул в глубины до тех пор, пока не услышал новый зов – того же, кто совершил жертву кровью.  
Пришел, готовый одарить за утоленный голод, а тени вились вокруг него черным плащом-крыльями. И услышал боль в рассеченном глубокой рекой сознании, и открыл перевозчику, что есть брод, и нет одного берега без другого.  
Мир живых был беспокоен. Охотничьим рогом несся зов, тревожная весть о том, что город ищет его. Мимолётное удивление колыхнулось слабой волной, и он задержался в попытке выяснить, зачем был нужен.  
Город ослеплял. Слишком много жизни, слишком много голосов… чужих забот и слов. Ему не место здесь.  
Он вернулся обратно к себе, спасаясь от какофонии бытия._

**Часть II**

Без мистера Брюса дом казался развалинами. Странными развалинами, в которых целы полы и лестницы, потолок держится на месте, стены оклеены новыми обоями, но всё равно развалинами, жалкими остатками разрушенной жизни. Может быть, если бы мастер Дик был здесь, это впечатление хоть немного бы сглаживалось, но мастер Дик не возвращался со вчерашнего вечера, с тех самых пор, как ушёл из особняка после похорон, одержимый полубредовой идеей «продолжить дело Бэтмэна». Альфред взглянул в окно, за которым нещадно палило послеполуденное солнце, задёрнул портьеры, отрезая раздражающий яркий свет, и тяжело вздохнул.  
Вероятно, ему не стоило отпускать мастера Дика, да ещё в подобном состоянии, но что он мог сделать? Увещевания не действовали на молодого горячего задиру и раньше, а теперь взывать его разуму и подавно лишено смысла. Ловить за рукава и тащить обратно в дом тоже было бы совершенно нелепо и, главное, ещё более бесполезно. Прошли те времена, когда Альфред мог позволить себе отстаивать свою точку зрения с помощью грубой силы.  
Он снова вздохнул и тяжело облокотился на перила лестницы, которые недавно отдраивал с почти маниакальной тщательностью. Наверное, никогда раньше в этом доме не наводилось такой чистоты, ведь хватало других забот, связанных с повседневными делами мистера Брюса. Теперь заняться было почти нечем, и оставалось только ходить по дому, казавшемуся остовом самого себя, и снова, снова стирать ото всюду, куда дотянутся руки, редкие пылинки.  
Усталость давила на плечи. Альфред как никогда казался себе древним стариком, да что там стариком – мумией, похороненной в забытом склепе и по странной нелепости отказавшейся лежать на месте, бродящей по сумрачным коридорам и шарахающейся от полосок дневного света на полу и стенах. Если бы хотя бы мастер Дик был здесь…  
Внизу с силой хлопнула дверь.  
\- Альфред! – громкий голос разнёсся, казалось, по всему дому. – Где ты? Ты мне нужен! Срочно!  
Стены особняка будто задрожали от удара бронированной створки о косяк и грохота упавшей мебели. Альфред встрепенулся, словно в него влили маленький глоток жизни, которого вряд ли хватит надолго, но который намного лучше мертвенной усталости и полутёмной тишины в застывшем доме.  
\- Я здесь, мастер Дик, – негромко, но чётко ответил он, выпрямляя спину и спускаясь навстречу новому хозяину.  
Как бы ни тянула к земле тяжесть скорби, хороший дворецкий обязан выглядеть безукоризненно, появиться точно вовремя и быть готовым оказать любую потребовавшуюся услугу. И, может быть, такое постоянство должного поможет удержаться в рассудке бедному мальчику, став необходимым островком стабильности в рухнувшем мире.  
В том, что удерживать необходимо, Альфред уверился, едва взглянув Ричарду в лицо и увидев лихорадочно блестевшие шальные глаза.  
\- Мастер Дик, с вами всё в порядке? – глупый вопрос в сложившейся ситуации, мастер Дик не был и не мог быть в порядке со смерти мистера Брюса.  
Пожалуй, ему приходилось ещё сложнее, чем самому Альфреду. Для Альфреда мистер Брюс был идеальным хозяином и немного другом. Для мастера Дика он приходился большим, настолько, что в обычной жизни было уместнее закрывать глаза на степень их привязанности, делая вид, что ничего не замечаешь.  
Может быть, тихонько подсыпать мастеру Дику успокоительного? Но для этого он сначала должен попросить поесть или хотя бы чего-нибудь выпить, а непохоже, чтобы его сейчас хоть сколько-то заботили такие вещи.  
\- Нет… да. Всё хорошо. Альфред, помнишь, ты рассказывал, что однажды вместо Бэтмэна появился точно такой же робот? Ты уверен, что робот был один, и его уничтожили?  
\- Да, мастер Дик. И мистер Брюс уверен… был уверен, – Альфред с всё возрастающим беспокойством вглядывался в молодого человека.  
Весь напряжён и неправильно, болезненно возбуждён, однако следов возможной драки не видно, а глаза хоть и покраснели, но вряд ли от чрезмерных возлияний. Будь у Альфреда возможность, он бы обязательно проверил вены на предмет следов от уколов, а ещё лучше, провёл бы анализ крови, но пока это не представлялось осуществимым.  
Ричард раздражённо притопнул по ковру, оставив на сложном узоре грязный след каблука, и быстро заходил туда-сюда по комнате. Альфред машинально отметил валявшийся рядом стул из дорогого дерева, который, судя по всему, чуть раньше неудачно оказался на дороге и был сметён в сторону. Мистер Брюс не одобрил бы столь небрежного обращения с вещами, мистер Брюс вообще не одобрял небрежность и несдержанность.  
\- А не могли сделать ещё одного такого же? – Ричард внезапно остановился на полушаге и всем корпусом развернулся к Альфреду. – Я имею ввиду робота.  
\- Я не знаю, мастер Дик. Мистер Брюс уничтожил искусственный интеллект, который создавал эти машины, однако в теории возможно почти что угодно. Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Скрыть лёгкую дрожь в голосе удавалось с трудом. Вспоминать мистера Брюса, говорить о нём, словно ничего не случилось, было мучительно, и ещё мучительней было наблюдать за мастером Диком, оставаясь полностью беспомощным.  
\- Потому что я… я… – он осёкся, и Альфред протянул руку, осторожно касаясь его плеча, давая понять, что готов выслушать что угодно. – Сейчас, я должен кое-что проверить.  
Он сорвался с места и быстро вышел из комнаты. Альфред, сам не зная почему, был абсолютно уверен, что мастер Дик направился в кабинет мистера Брюса, точнее, к скрытой за часами потайной двери в подземелье. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом, приказывая себе не срываться на бег, поддавшись его взбудораженному настроению.  
Спустя пару минут Альфред убедился, что оказался полностью прав: потайная дверь стояла нараспашку. Вопиющая неосторожность, пусть даже сейчас в этом доме не от кого таиться. Из подземелья тянуло холодом и слышался писк летучих мышей, совершенно как обычно, и это болезненно задело, как будто дом совершил необъяснимое предательство, сохранив выход в пещеру Бэтмэна, которого уже не было среди живых. Альфред насколько мгновений постоял на пороге, вглядываясь в темноту, потом всё-таки заставил себя войти.  
\- Он здесь! – донёсся снизу возбуждённый голос мастера Дика.  
Альфред немного ускорил шаги, спускаясь по длинной лестнице. Эти бесконечные ступени всегда его сердили – пока донесёшь газеты или, того хуже, телефон, на другом конце которого человек вынужден ждать. И это если не вспоминать про пыль и грязь от летучих мышей, хотя как про них забудешь, когда вон, опять всё заляпано, а ведь прошло каких-то жалких три дня.  
Целых три дня, уже четвёртый, когда Альфред здесь не появлялся.  
\- Он здесь, – повторил Ричард, сжимая в руках костюм Бэтмэна и глядя снизу вверх с какой-то беспомощной обидой.  
В слабом электрическом свете его лицо казалось совсем детским, таким же, как когда мистер Брюс только-только привёл его в дом после смерти родителей.  
\- Конечно, мастер Дик, ведь я ничего не трогал, – согласился Альфред, с трудом подавляя беспокойство. – У вас были причины в этом сомневаться?  
\- Да, – Ричард тяжело опустился прямо на пол, сминая в пальцах чёрную ткань. – То есть, я не знаю. Понимаешь, я… Только не смейся и не вздумай решить что я псих! Я его видел.  
\- Кого, мастер Дик? – Альфред подошёл и сел рядом, окончательно решив для себя, что отмерит ему полную дозу успокоительного при первой же возможности.  
\- Бэтмэна! Ты понимаешь, сегодня ночью я видел Бэтмэна!  
Альфред на секунду замер, потом молча обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, не понимать смысла только что сказанных слов. Ведь ничего хорошего эти слова значить не могли, потому что он лично проверил тело мистера Брюса перед похоронами и точно мог сказать, что подделки быть не могло.

***  
Вечерние улицы Готэма были сумрачны и на удивление пустынны. Тяжёлые низкие тучи скрыли заходящее солнце и казалось, что успела наступить глубокая ночь, хотя прошло едва полчаса с тех пор, как Дик покинул особняк Россума. Увы, содержательной беседы со специалистом не получилось. Если бы Ричард пришёл к нему в костюме Робина, несомненно, всё было бы иначе, но надеть костюм снова было по-прежнему невмоготу. Единственное, чего Дику удалось добиться, что нет, извините, молодой человек, мистер Россум больше не занимается никакими исследованиями, даже для сказочно богатых наследников. Проклятье!  
Ричард широко зевнул и тряхнул головой, отгоняя сонную одурь. Видимо, решил он, сказывалось муторное напряжение последних дней, и эти проклятые похороны, не говоря уж о сумасшествии внезапного появления то ли Бэтмэна, то ли не Бэтмэна. Надо было выпить больше альфредовского чаю днём, пока разыскивал в компьютере крупицы информации и готовился к встрече с Россумом. Альфредовский чай всегда бодрит.  
Откуда-то издалека доносились обрывки мелодии, странной, похожей на то, что обычно крутят в дешёвых открытых забегаловках, но более протяжной и даже как будто торжественной. Дик снова потряс головой, с силой растёр лицо, словно надеясь отскрести с него липкую паутину незваного сна, и ещё раз посмотрел по сторонам. Вокруг так никого и не было, по безлюдным улицам привольно и радостно гулял ветер, заставляя плясать тени от брошенного мусора, краёв натянутых тентов и электрических проводов, мерно гудевших наверху. На мгновение Дику показалось, что мелодия на самом деле исходит от них. И, казалось, становится громче, приближается пока ещё слабой волной, бледным эхом гремящего где-то в городе праздника.  
А может, и в самом деле наступил какой-нибудь праздник, только Ричард забыл? Ну точно, наверняка так оно и есть, поэтому нет никого, все ушли на центральные улицы, под яркий свет разноцветных прожекторов, к блесткам, смеху, рассыпанному в воздухе конфетти и стройным низкооктавным песням. Ещё бы вспомнить, в честь чего назначено торжество, но в голове туман.  
Дик потёр глаза и заставил себя сфокусировать взгляд. Впереди в свете окна мелькнул высокий силуэт в длиннополом плаще и шляпе, наверное, кто-то припозднился в офисе или тоже забыл о внезапно организованной вечеринке. Ричард пошёл следом, стараясь не упустить из вида неясного проводника, больше похожего на тень, только тень вряд ли могла оторваться от поверхности вещей и разгуливать без хозяина. Или могла бы? Или это в самом деле чья-то сбежавшая тёмная половина, которая хочет испортить назначенное веселье, потому что не переносит вида чужой радости?  
Так не бывает, но бывает ещё и не так, вспомнить хотя бы аль Гула.  
Дик ускорил шаг, потом ещё и ещё, но преследуемая фигура продолжала мелькать где-то далеко, а идти было всё тяжелее, совсем как в обычный день, когда вокруг полно народа. Ричарду казалось, что он пытается прорваться через эту исчезнувшую сегодня, но как будто всё равно вернувшуюся на место толпу, натыкается на людей, слышит вслед возмущённые возгласы пожилых дам и угрозы рассерженных мужчин. Хотя по-прежнему не видел вокруг ни одного человека, кроме маячившего впереди мерзавца, который спешил на не предназначенный ему зов музыки и танцев, и которого надо было остановить. Может быть, Джокер снова сбежал из психушки? Какая разница, решил Дик, разобраться можно будет потом, главное – поймать его. Только как, если не угнаться, хоть ты расшибись!  
Ричард на секунду остановился, а потом решительно свернул к ближайшему дому и начал подниматься на крышу, перескакивая через две ступеньки – почему-то в нём поселилась абсолютная уверенность, что выследить убегавшую тень будет легче с высоты. Пистолет он с собой по-прежнему не взял, однако захватил верёвки с грузилами из старой экипировки, пусть они тоже почти жгли руки, вызывая болезненные воспоминания.  
На крыше свистел ветер, и слышалась прежняя мелодия. Дик невольно завертел головой, надеясь увидеть отблески праздничных огней, но над Готэмом было привычно темно, горели лишь зажженные окна, примелькавшиеся рекламы, да уличные фонари, бросая призрачные отсветы на сизые непроницаемые тучи. Где же оно, где? Точно неподалёку, за уголком глаза, бурлит неподдельной радостью, почти увиденное, почти найденное, но стоит повернуть голову, и взгляд снова наткнётся на обычную картину вечернего города. Настолько обычную и насквозь свою, что в какой-то момент Ричард даже оглянулся, чтобы спросить у Бэтмэна, что он по поводу всего этого думает. И, конечно, никого не увидел.  
Или увидел?  
Вдалеке мелькнул знакомый парящий силуэт, словно бы тоже спешивший за музыкой, и Дик бросился к нему, позабыв обо всём. Он бежал следом, бежал, как никогда раньше и ни за кем из смертельно опасных безумцев, пытавшихся убить Готэм. Бежал, перескакивая с крыши на крышу, несколько раз едва не поскользнувшись на каких-то маслянистых лужицах, бежал, срывая дыхание, и никак не мог не то, что нагнать, но даже приблизиться.  
Чёрная тень впереди мчалась стремительно и неотвратимо, будто у неё в самом деле были крылья, но в то же время постоянно приземляясь, замирая на несколько мгновений словно для того, чтобы осмотреть окрестности. Чем дальше, тем сильнее погоня за ней походила на какой-то безумный сон, на полуночный бред, Дик даже ущипнул себя пару раз, но это ничего не изменило. Вокруг продолжала звучать музыка из ниоткуда, то приближаясь, то вновь чуть отдаляясь, и всё больше начинало казаться, что не тень впереди следует за неуловимым торжеством, а торжество широкими волнами расходится от неё. Единственное, что Ричард сумел понять трезво и ясно, это был не робот. Ни один робот, даже самый лучший, не смог бы двигаться так текуче, так не подчиняясь строгим законам программных алгоритмов и бездушного движения поднятого металла.  
Голова начала кружиться, но Дик даже не подумал останавливаться, наоборот, его прыжки становились всё рискованней, а выбранный путь – всё опаснее и темнее. Бежать было легко, будто на пятках выросли крылья, но это ничуть не помогало приблизиться к цели.  
\- Проклятье… – выдохнул он после очередного неудачного приземления, которое едва не строило ему подвёрнутой лодыжки, и в бездумном отчаянии закричал вслед убегающему силуэту:  
– Да постой же ты! Погоди!  
Тень впереди дрогнула и замерла, словно услышав. Ричарду показалось, что голова в капюшоне повернулась в его сторону.  
\- Есть, – выдохнул он, потом прыгнул на следующий дом, не отрывая взгляда от тёмной фигуры и едва веря своему счастью.  
И лишь когда край крыши мелькнул перед глазами, уходя вверх, понял, что это было ошибкой. Тучи стремительно удалялись, стены небоскрёбов взметнулись, смыкаясь над ним, взвыл ветер, перед глазами завертелась мгла, и он ещё успел услышать собственный крик, прежде чем удар вышиб из него дух и остатки сознания. Потом всё исчезло.

\- Да труп он, я тебе говорю. Он же сверху свалился. Свер-ху…  
\- А я говорю, что не сверху, а из воздуха, и невысоко. Если бы он свалился сверху, то и трупа бы не было, одна каша…  
\- Эрни, ты допился, из воздуха никто не падает…  
Ричард застонал, с трудом разлепил веки и попытался сесть. В голове гудело, как после хорошей вечеринки, тело едва слушалось.  
\- Твою мать, живой, – раздался сдавленный голос, тот, который утверждал про труп.  
Дик осторожно повернулся, придерживая голову рукой. Два бродяги испуганно смотрели на него, будто на поднявшегося из могилы покойника. Хотя, почему «будто».  
\- Эрни, пошли отсюда, – продолжал шептать стоявший слева, небритый, патлатый и явно нетрезвый мужичонка, дёргая приятеля за рукав. – Пошли отсюда, он же нас щас схарчит, он же труп, я тебе точно говорю.  
Ричард невольно хрюкнул и словно со стороны услышал свой смех, который отдался в ушах неприятным эхом.  
\- Да заткнись ты, он просто псих, – вяло огрызнулся второй бродяга, который был, кажется, потрезвее и немного почище. – Наверное, из окна сиганул.  
\- Эрни, нет здесь окон…  
Дик ещё раз хрюкнул, замолчал, потом медленно, держась за нашаренную рядом стену, поднялся и, постояв с минуту, поплёлся прочь, оставив несчастных бродяг выяснять, кто из них больше пьян. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, только крутился привычный алгоритм, как добраться до дома из незнакомого места легальными способами.  
Если бы Ричард мог, он бы порадовался.

_Жертвы утишили голод, и он исполнился благодарной чуткости. Из готовности внимать родилось желание действия, и он услышал зов. Город живых, уже потерявший надежду на помощь, был немирен и просил избыть очаги внутренней войны всех со всеми.  
Он вспомнил о своей страже и шагнул на дороги смертных. Чтобы суд совершался, нужен не только закон и посвятивший себя ему. Нужны новые души, а в его владениях вряд ли их сможет настичь кто-то кроме него.  
Стоило принять решение, и покойная тишина царства расцветилась смехом и радостными волнами – город был потрясен и счастлив, поспешно развернув перед ним полотно бед.  
Яркими искрами криков страха и боли вспыхнули в сознании места, куда он должен был успеть, и среди шелеста теней, легкого, как шепот сухих листьев, с этим закатом на полях расцвели бледные асфодели, роняя свой дикий и горький аромат.  
Одна из смертей нарушила своим течением установленный порядок: чернокрылый срезал своим мечом с тела положенную прядь, но к перевозчику душа не явилась. Следовало восстановить течение вещей.  
Ночь почти подошла к зениту, когда в воздухе впервые повис новый запах – горьковато-сладкий и свежий, сильный запах мирры и дикого земляничного дерева.  
Он обратился к полотну бед, приостановившись, желая знать, кто из жителей желает его найти.  
Готовый быть чрезмерно рьяным в попытке навести порядок, город ответил незамедлительно и сурово.  
Кто-то из смертных искал к нему дорогу, но не ради жизни или возмездия, а из праздного интереса и по велению суетного чувства, не там и не так. Легкая, смутно знакомая фигура мелькнула на одной из крыш.  
Он пронесся мимо._

**Часть III**

Когда через четыре дня после похорон к ним пришёл Ричард, Барбара почувствовала невольное облегчение. Она старалась не показывать, что действительно переживает, но на самом деле изрядно за Грейсона волновалась, особенно после похорон, где он казался призраком самого себя. Нет, Барбара, конечно, знала, что Дик привязан к своему опекуну, она и сама относилась к мистеру Уэйну очень тепло, но ей как-то никогда раньше не приходило в голову, насколько сильно может ударить по Ричарду эта потеря, превратив из весёлого, безалаберного университетского повесы в почти незнакомого человека с застывшим, словно безумным взглядом.  
Сейчас он выглядел лучше, хотя нормальным его назвать по-прежнему язык бы не повернулся. Да и с чего, ещё недели не прошло. Девушка вздохнула про себя и постаралась улыбнуться как можно приветливей: скорбных лиц Дик за это время без того наверняка перевидал, и, какое бы ни было горе, при его характере вряд ли ему могли понравиться постоянные напоминания о боли. Скорее, подумала Барбара, он бы захотел забыться, уйти от своей потери в развлечения или учёбу.  
\- Тебе крепкого или не очень? – спросила девушка, усадив гостя в любимое «парадное» кресло и прикидывая, что можно прихватить из отцовского бара.  
Если вспомнить похороны, с виски Ричарду пора было завязывать, а вино он никогда особо не жаловал.  
\- Не надо! – Дик даже замотал головой и, заметив удивлённый взгляд, пояснил. – У меня и без того голова не работает.  
\- Как хочешь, – Барбара демонстративно закрыла бар на ключ, который игриво повертела на пальце. – Второй раз предлагать не стану. Тогда чего ты хочешь? Просто поболтать за чаем или, может, сходим куда-нибудь? – она изо всех сил старалась казаться если не весёлой, то обычной, хотя, похоже, получалось так себе.  
Это всё было так печально и неправильно…  
\- Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить с твоим отцом. Я его искал днём в управлении, но не застал, – Ричард немного нервно крутил часы на запястье и, кажется, о чём-то напряжённо думал.  
\- Да, он звонил, что задержится. У него был очень напряжённый день, – она заколебалась, размышляя, сообщать ли Дику о причинах этого тяжёлого рабочего дня, и решила, что ему, может быть, станет от этого немного легче. – Двулицый опять сбежал…  
\- Да, кажется, комиссар что-то такое говорил, – Ричард нахмурил брови и потёр лоб, вспоминая. – Я был немного нетрезв и плохо помню, о чём шла речь. Кажется, что-то про месть. Я потом посмотрел в газете, но там было только про найденное тело убийцы.  
Немного нетрезв, ха! А то она не видела, в каком состоянии Дик явился на похороны мистера Уэйна. И в кои-то веки Барбара не могла осудить такое поведение. Она хорошо помнила, как пару раз сама втихую пила, когда отец задерживался на опасном задании и не звонил, не звонил, не звонил… А уж когда его ранили – и вовсе удерживалась от того, чтобы вульгарно, по-мужски надраться, лишь необходимостью находиться в больнице.  
\- В газету это просто не пустили, – девушка наконец села на диван, чувствуя себя несколько неуютно под вопросительным взглядом Грейсона. – Подрыв авторитета полиции. Он действительно сбежал мстить за мистера Уэйна. Ещё, сволочь, записку оставил, что «отплатил за бывшего кореша» и что, мол, куда смотрят копы, раз всякая шваль совсем распоясалась, вот если бы он был прокурором, то уже и заказчиков бы нашёл, – отец после этой записки пыхтел, как сердитый паровоз, а у самого глаза были виноватые-виноватые. – Ну, а потом, сам понимаешь, любезно сдаваться санитарам он не пошёл, а начал грабить банки. А папа его теперь ловит, – Барбара усмехнулась, на этот раз почти весело. – Говорит, доказывает психу, что копы смотрят куда надо.  
Дик ответил ей почти обычной весёлой улыбкой. Барбара была уверена, что он отрабатывал это выражение лица по ночам перед зеркалом, до того, что смог бы улыбаться, даже если бы начали убивать его самого, просто по привычке. А сам смотрел рассеянно, как будто что-то напряжённо обдумывал.  
\- Заказчиков нашёл бы, значит, – пробормотал он себе под нос спустя несколько секунд, но Барбара услышала. – Может, и правда, выяснил что-нибудь?  
Девушка встревожено подалась к нему:  
\- Дик, не вздумай придумать какое-нибудь безумство вроде того, чтобы побеседовать с Двулицым о мистере Уэйне! – и тут же прикусила свой болтливый язык.  
Ричард и обычно-то был горазд на сумасшедшие идеи, а сейчас так тем более не способен подумать о последствиях. Вот зачем было подавать мысль?! Дура.  
\- Дик, пообещай мне, что не будешь делать глупостей!  
Пообещать он не успел из-за раздавшегося звонка в дверь.  
\- Я сейчас, – Барбара поднялась и бросила на него сердитый увещевающий взгляд, ну, то есть, она очень надеялась, что взгляд был именно таким.  
Ричард ответил машинальным кивком, по-прежнему что-то обдумывая, и это не внушало оптимизма. Звонок в дверь повторился.  
Оказалось, вернулся отец, прямо как по заказу, Ричард всегда был везунчиком в мелочах. Вот в глобальных вопросах ему, похоже, везло меньше – сначала семья, теперь мистер Уэйн…  
\- У нас гости? – отец был каким-то бледным и, очевидно, очень вымотанным, но окинул прихожую профессиональным взглядом, как и всегда. – Грейсон?  
Папа всегда любил угадывать, кто пришёл, заранее. Говорил, что это помогает сохранять необходимую для полицейского наблюдательность и живость мысли.  
\- Да, – кивнула Барбара, убирая его пальто на вешалку. – Он хотел с тобой поговорить.  
Отец кивнул и прошёл в комнату.  
\- Добрый вечер, комиссар, – Дик поднялся ему навстречу, протянул руку и снова приветливо улыбнулся.  
Отец ответил ему крепким рукопожатием и пристальным оценивающим взглядом, каким обычно удостаивал потенциальных подозреваемых. Девушка возмутилась про себя. Нет, понятно, что у папы такая работа, и он, хочет или не хочет, а должен рассматривать все версии, но подозревать в организации убийства мистера Уэйна Ричарда казалось ей не просто неправильным, а прямо-таки оскорбительным. Всё же иногда быть полицейским – на редкость неприятное занятие.  
\- Моя дочь сказала, вы хотели поговорить со мной?  
\- Да, мистер Гордон, – Дик немного неуверенно провёл ладонью по волосам, как будто не зная, с чего начать.  
Барбара остановилась, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери. На самом деле, ей следовало бы уйти на кухню и проверить, как там папин запоздавший ужин, но было слишком любопытно.  
\- Я хотел бы узнать, вы в эти дни не встречались с Бэтмэном?  
\- Хммм… – отец неопределённо пожал плечами, похоже, раздумывая над ответом, а Барбара поздравила себя с тем, что решила остаться. – Почему ты спрашиваешь? Уэйн действительно имел с ним дела? – этот вопрос занимал их с папой ещё с истории с записями воспоминаний.  
Они тогда вместе пришли к выводу, что вряд ли Бэтмэн обратился бы с таким деликатным делом к первому встречному миллионеру, и либо он нашёл, чем на мистера Уэйна надавить, либо у них оказались общие интересы не только в деле ушлого учёного. Дружба с судьёй Варгас дружбой, но одна она представлялась недостаточной причиной.  
\- В некоторой степени, – Дик неопределённо пожал плечами. – Я… был не очень в курсе. Я поэтому… да, я поэтому и хотел бы его увидеть. Может, за всем этим стоят какие-то их общие дела?  
Солгал? Или правда? Барбара бы не взялась утверждать однозначно. Дик при желании умел быть очень убедительным и смотрел такими честными глазами, что велись даже люди, хорошо его изучившие. Правда, сейчас он явно не в том состоянии, чтобы изображать театр одного актёра. Ей стало немного стыдно за свои циничные мысли, но всех подозрений это не рассеяло.  
\- Я тоже спрашивал его об этом, – вдруг ответил отец, опустился в соседнее кресло и достал сигареты, Ричард тоже снова сел, – Он, правда, мой вопрос будто и не слышал. Только заявил, что смерть мистера Уэйна вопиёт к нему, и он собирается допросить убийцу. Так и сказал, клянусь. Хотя он не только выражался странно, вообще был весь какой-то… – отец неопределённо помахал в воздухе рукой. – Он, знаешь ли, никогда не отличался разговорчивостью, но на этот раз просто побил рекорд по минимуму слов, не относящихся к делу, и скорости исчезновения. Я даже не успел сказать, что с убийцей Двулицый уже расправился, – отец на несколько секунд замолчал, раскуривая сигарету.  
Барбара поморщилась, но ничего не сказала. Папа сам знал, что курить в комнате нельзя, и если делал это, то в самом деле нуждался в срочном расслаблении. Ничего, можно отчитать его попозже, когда отдохнёт.  
\- Может, это и хорошо, – продолжил он после глубокой затяжки. – Он всегда был мрачным типом, но сегодня у меня просто сердце разболелось от него…  
\- Папа, у тебя болит сердце?  
\- Так он был у вас сегодня?  
Два взволнованных вопроса прозвучали одновременно. Девушка сердито посмотрела на Ричарда, но он впился взглядом в отца и явно ничего больше не замечал, а она тут же отвела взгляд.  
\- Тихо, тихо, – папа вскинул руки и негромко засмеялся. – Барбара, не волнуйся, у меня уже всё прошло. Признаться, сейчас я чувствую себя намного лучше, наверное, мне просто показалось от усталости. Да, Грейсон, я видел его сегодня, буквально с полчаса назад. Он встретил меня на соседнем перекрёстке, том, который мистера Смита, ты знаешь…  
\- Спасибо, мистер Гордон, – Ричард подхватился с кресла, будто ему вылили кипятка за шиворот. – Простите, но я должен идти. Жаль, что пришлось вас побеспокоить. Барбара, был безумно рад тебя увидеть.  
\- Что? – отец растерянно моргнул и развернулся вслед, да и сама девушка едва успела заметить, как Дик пролетел мимо неё и выскочил из квартиры.  
\- Ричард!.. – но ответом ей была только хлопнувшая дверь. – Что…  
\- Вот оглашенный, – отец снова опустился в кресло, сделал ещё одну затяжку, внимательно посмотрел на сигарету и решительно её затушил. – Извини, девочка, я был немного не в себе, – он спрятал сигарету почти поспешно, как шкодливый ребёнок, и посмотрел с лёгким лукавством поверх очков.  
Барбара только вздохнула, расставаясь с идеей о воспитательной речи.  
\- Ничего страшного, папа. Пойдём ужинать.

***  
Дик вылетел на перекрёсток мистера Смита и замер, затормозив у самого края дороги. Прямо перед ним промчался автомобиль, сердито загудев. Ричард не обратил на него внимания, лихорадочно осматриваясь и ругая себя последними словами. Перекрёсток был пуст, разве что проскакивали туда-сюда машины, да неизменно улыбался мистер Смит – большой пластиковый повар при входе в кафешку «У Смита», который стоял здесь, казалось, с самой застройки квартала.  
Ричард зло пнул фонарный столб и в голос выругался. Ясно же было, что Бэтмэн, кем бы он ни являлся, уже ушёл, так какого чёрта было срываться сюда, будто ужаленному?! Дик пнул ещё раз, и ещё. Столбу не было до этого дела, он продолжал стоять, с достоинством освещая свой маленький кусочек тёмной улицы, как грозный часовой на посту.  
\- Чёрт, – повторил Дик и поплёлся обратно к дому комиссара, чтобы забрать мотоцикл.  
И где теперь искать? Может, проверить ключевые точки рутинного маршрута? Бесполезная работа, они разбросаны по всему городу, и невозможно предугадать, куда и когда направится этот Бэтмэн-не Бэтмэн, если вообще решит их использовать.  
Ричард нажал на кнопку, выключая автозащиту мотоцикла, и невольно ещё раз глянул в светящееся окно, в котором был чётко виден силуэт Барбары. Если бы он остался, то мог бы порасспросить комиссара Гордона подробнее. Бэтмэн собирается расследовать смерть Брюса?  
Дик замер, уставившись в стекло мотоциклетного шлема и чувствуя, как его словно окатило ледяной волной. Брюс тогда сказал, что не стоит относиться к конкурентам свысока и что такими вещами следует заниматься до того, как тебе подложат бомбу. Брюс погиб, но Бэтмэн остался в Готэме и занимается расследованием его убийства. Что, если…  
\- Нет, – решительно сказал Ричард шлему, стискивая его до боли в пальцах. – Альфред подтвердил – тело было настоящим. Он лично осматривал.  
Бесконечно преданный своему хозяину Альфред, который выполнил бы любой приказ, не моргнув глазом. Верный Альфред, который всегда был в курсе всех дел, в отличие от самого Дика. Надёжный Альфред, который все эти дни оставался всё тем же чопорным дворецким, как будто боль утраты совсем его не коснулась.  
\- Нет, – повторил Ричард, но уже тише. – Он бы мне сказал. Он бы не стал…  
Куда-то в грудь впилась спица больной горечи. Тихо рыкнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Дик рывком надел шлем и ударил по газам. Мотоцикл с рёвом рванул вперёд.  
Дорога ложилась под колёса, навстречу неслись огни фонарей и светящихся окон. Будто тысячи глаз верных соглядатаев следили за снующими туда-сюда по ночным улицам прохожими, среди которых наверняка набралось бы немало бандитов. Неоновые вывески провожали людей приветливыми светящимися улыбками и внимательными запоминающими взглядами. Ветер бил в лицо, и в его свисте кто-то наверняка разобрал бы тихое нашёптывание имён и фактов, по которым потом можно с лёгкостью найти кого угодно и попытаться остановить.  
Всегда попытаться остановить, не пустить вслед за собой, хотя бы только словами и тяжёлым просящим взглядом.  
Дик судорожно стиснул руль и бросил мотоцикл почти под колёса какому-то дальнобойщику, проходя поворот. Шины пронзительно взвизгнули, кажется, послышался испуганный вопль водителя. Ну и чёрт с ним. В груди продолжала кипеть яростная обида пополам с горечью, и хотелось напрочь забыть проклятую догадку, которая казалась чем дальше, тем логичней и стройней.  
Словно в ответ на дурные мысли, город взирал на него со гневным неодобрением дракона-охранника, но ощущение оживших улиц уже почти не волновало. Светофоры сурово хмурили разноцветные «глаза», дороги, чудилось, лентами бы выскользнули из-под колёс, чтобы связать и не дать проехать дальше. Резкие тени бросались поперёк пути, растекались маслянистыми лужами, в которых ещё чуть-чуть, и можно было бы поскользнуться. Ричард лишь криво ухмылялся и добавлял газу. Чёрта с два!  
И только добравшись до места, он наконец понял куда и зачем так упорно мчался.

Место было знакомым, на этом пустыре регулярно находили неизвестные и порой совершенно не опознаваемые трупы, и тело того, кто стрелял в Брюса тоже обнаружили здесь, Дик вспомнил заметку. Возможно, было бесполезно пытаться найти тут хоть что-нибудь, особенно после работы Двулицего и полиции, но опыт и старые инструкции, уже ставшие рефлексом, говорили, что всегда лучше повторить осмотр самостоятельно. Шанс обнаружить какую-нибудь мелочь, проясняющую ситуацию, оставался даже сейчас.  
Дик повесил шлем на руль мотоцикла, включил защиту и осмотрелся. Было тихо, несмотря на отдалённый шум машин и короткие собачьи взлаивания с одной из окрестных подворотен. Под ногами пружинила противно мягкая липкая грязь, которую, Дик помнил, потом будет почти не отдраить с ботинок. Хотя всемогущий Альфред вычистит, никуда не денется, решил он с мстительным злорадством.  
Пустырь враждебно молчал. Редкие чахлые деревца тихо шуршали ветками, до листика различимыми в свете луны и вечного неонового марева ночного мегаполиса. Кучи мусора ощерились сломанными битами, «венчиками» расколотых бутылок и кусками ржавых труб, словно готовые броситься на незваного гостя сейчас же, но бессильные пошевелиться. Ричард не обращал на них внимания, гадая о своём.  
И где тут мог валяться чёртов убийца, гореть ему в аду? А где угодно. Дик секунду подумал, потом пошёл прямо, бросая короткие взгляды по сторонам и зло впечатывая подошвы ботинок в землю, перемешанную с хрустящим крошевом стекла и пластика. Мысли продолжали вертеться вокруг одного: Брюс и его предполагаемый план, наличие которого подтверждало всё, кроме одного. Кроме того, что Ричард ничего о нём не знал. Ничегошеньки. То есть совсем. От одной мысли об этом кулаки сжимались и начинали чесаться в предвкушении удара.  
Слева, почти за краем глаза, мелькнула очередная зыбкая тень, и Дик повернул голову, больше на инстинкте, чем действительно обратив на неё внимание. И потрясённо замер, наткнувшись взглядом на тёмную фигуру, знакомую до последней мелочи.  
Невозможно! Таких совпадений просто не бывает!  
\- Брюс! – Ричард бросился к нему после секундного замешательства, с грохотом опрокинув в сторону сломанную этажерку с одной-единственной полкой. – Брюс, какого чёрта?!  
Дурацкая этажерка потащила за собой, уцепив рукав гвоздём. Дик рванул руку, с треском разрывая рубашку и сдирая кожу с локтя.  
\- Что это значит?! Ты всё-таки живой?! – почти взвыл он, на инерции подлетев к неподвижно застывшему Бэтмэну. – Какого?!..  
\- Кто ты? – безразлично спросил родной до последней ноты голос.  
«Ещё и издевается!» – успел подумать Ричард, с утробным рычанием занося кулак для хука в челюсть.  
Бэтмэн уклонился от атаки быстрым полностью предсказуемым движением. Дик понял, что начинает ухмыляться, зло, бешено, почти скалиться в скрытое полумаской лицо, и ударил второй рукой. Давно подготовленный выпад, чтобы удивить Брюса на очередной тренировке, отработанный почти до желаемого идеала, и чёрта с два тот заметит и…  
Рука в чёрной перчатке перехватила запястье, выворачивая его так, что Ричард только тихо вскрикнул и замер, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться и вывихнуть себе сустав.  
\- Кто ты? – повторил Бэтмэн знакомым и в тоже время чужим отстранённым голосом.  
Дик почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то глубоко-глубоко. Нет. Он не мог ошибиться. Нет.  
\- Не валяй дурака, Брюс, я тебя узнал. Это ты, – прошипел он сквозь зубы через пару вдохов и рванулся прочь, наплевав на боль.  
Руку мгновенно отпустили, но Ричард не успел обрадоваться, потому что тут же вновь оказался стиснут железной хваткой. Спину обдало внезапным жаром, как из печи, пахнуло запахом пепла, полыни и оплавленных камней. Дик застыл, тяжело часто дыша и по какой-то причине не решаясь пошевелиться. Ему начало казаться, что за спиной никого нет, то есть, никого живого, только раскалённая тяжкая темнота, которая с лёгкостью могла раздавить его, а потом погрести под собой останки.  
\- Кто ты? – повторила темнота. – Как ты меня догнал?  
Ричард судорожно облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Брюс, – собственный голос прозвучал до отвращения слабо. – Это же я, Брюс, что с тобой?  
\- Ты… – эхом откликнулась темнота. Потом по локтю Ричарда скользнули обжигающие пальцы, заставив его поднять руку. Дик немного повернул голову, неотрывно глядя на жёсткий профиль. Несмотря на скудный свет, он ясно мог различить каждую чёрточку на этом лице, даже след полученной за день до убийства царапины у угла рта. Бэтмэн склонился к его локтю и провёл губами по коже, слизывая текущую из пропоротой гвоздём раны кровь. Ричард со стоном дёрнулся. От неожиданного прикосновения по всему телу прошла крупная дрожь, в груди стучало с бешеной скоростью, воздух рвался в лёгкие короткими судорожными глотками, а в паху потяжелело от нахлынувшего возбуждения.  
\- Ты… не должен быть здесь, – медленно и тяжело произнёс Бэтмэн, отрываясь от его руки, Дик видел, как шевелятся испачканные кровью губы. – Ты не должен за мной идти. Я запрещаю.  
Ричард замотал головой и невольно подался назад, вжимаясь всем телом, плечами, спиной, ягодицами в горячую темноту.  
\- Пошёл к чёрту, – едва вытолкнул он между пересохшими губами. – Всё равно… достану.  
Бэтмэн повернул голову, теперь их лица разделяла едва пара сантиметров. Снова потянуло пеплом и полынью, а кожу обдало жаром. В прорезях маски было черно и отражались багровые искры.  
Дик с трудом сглотнул и хрипло повторил:  
\- Достану.  
\- Это был хороший удар, – после долгой паузы вдруг ответил Бэтмэн. – Но недоработанный. Его надо тренировать в паре.  
Ричард удивлённо моргнул, а в следующую секунду его хлестнул холодный ночной ветер, выбивая из обжигающей хватки-объятий. Бэтмэн исчез, даже мчащийся прочь силуэт не мелькнул. Дик рвано вдохнул и привалился к ближайшему дереву. Кожа всё ещё горела от недавних прикосновений, в паху томительно ныло.  
\- Чёрт, – выдохнул Ричард, сцепляя пальцы в замок, и укусил себя за запястье, пытаясь сдержаться. – Чёрт!  
Знакомое еще по тренировкам с Брюсом, но многократно усиленное, желание сводило с ума, больше не давая притворяться, что ничего такого нет и не было. Дик зажмурился, заставляя себя не думать, не чувствовать, забыть, и почти до крови кусая губы. Через несколько бесконечных мучительных минут возбуждение начало спадать. Ричард медленно выдохнул и криво улыбнулся.  
\- Врёшь, – пробормотал он куда-то в ночь. – Это ты. Это не можешь быть не ты.  
Он медленно расцепил пальцы и опустил руки. Тело не желало успокаиваться полностью, одно мимолётное воспоминание о недавней тяжёлой хватке вызвало незамедлительную реакцию. Дик замотал головой, чтобы отогнать вспыхнувшие в мозгу картинки, и торопливо пошёл обратно к мотоциклу, мечтая завалиться на ночь к какой-нибудь не обременённой предрассудками заводной девчонке и забыть обо всём. Кстати, в кошельке должен был лежать нацарапанный на бумажке номер Лизы, которая, опомнившись после нападения, тут же начала строить глазки и кокетливо сообщила, что звонить ей можно в любое время дня и ночи. Отлично.  
Главное, с мрачным весельем подумал Ричард, когда заводил мотор, не назвать её потом чужим именем. Мужским.

_Подземные воды задавленных чувств, превозмогаемых страхов и недолеченных хворей текли, набираясь в его присутствии сил, чтобы пробиться на поверхность, и возгорались подземные огни, жаркое дыхание лавы, горячей крови земли.  
Взвешивающий проступки душ на своих весах и определяющий последующую судьбу должен быть немирен сердцем, раз уж забота о чужих судьбах свила гнездо в его разуме. Но он не мог предположить, что определяющий жребий сделается смертен, суетен и беспокоен, забыв о том, что его здоровье не менее важно для исполнения долга.  
Его присутствие давило на человека, заставляя сердце того биться тяжко и с натугой, но после того, как он покинет это место, болезнь должна будет отступить, хоть и не сразу – достаточно, чтобы смертный вспомнил о необходимости излечения бренной плоти.  
Он оставил судию, заверив в своем внимании и расположении, и в том, что не оставит без внимания взывающую к нему неправильную смерть, после чего канул в ночь, собираясь посвятить чужой насильственной гибели всё время до рассвета. Той самой, после которой душа исчезла для взоров надзирающих, покинув мир живых, но не войдя в его царство. Город приветствовал его, отдавая честь, послушный просьбе – оградить от ненужных лиц и праздного внимания, чутким трехглавым псом следя за живыми и умершими, пропустить лишь идущих по делу или знающих дорогу.  
Там, где он собирался найти след торговца чужой смертью, его ждали. Душа незадачливого убийцы и второй, живой.  
Тень трепетала от ужаса, впервые, кажется, поверив во все религии разом, и не знала ответов. Разум её был распахнут, и по открытым воспоминаниям он без труда определил нужную нить из клубка судеб города.  
А потом выскользнул из тени к смертному, все-таки нашедшему к нему дорогу.  
Бессмысленные слова непрошенного собеседника мельтешили мошкарой, отвлекая внимание от дела, но после несостоявшейся драки к неожиданной, случайной ране чужака он потянулся почти машинально.  
Живая кровь канула в горло соком виноградной лозы, взвились в сознании смутные воспоминания и заговорили его губами.  
Видения создавали связь, снимая цепи с взаимных желаний и требуя избыть чужие боль и тоску, и он почти запомнил имя, каким был назван. Поднимающаяся из глубин памяти личность могла сбить целеполагание и решимость, а юное тело в объятиях не добавляло разуму ясности, дурманя запахом мирры и земляничника, гибкостью змеи и легкостью крылатых вестников.  
Он исчез раньше, чем это произошло, смутно надеясь, что эта встреча была не последней.  
"Я запомню тебя"._

**Часть IV**

\- Двулицый, мы будем грабить этот чёртов банк или нет? – Ронни глянул искоса с явным недоверием и опаской, боясь остаться без навара или наскочить на кулак вожака.  
Это преступление, возмутился Харви. Это будет весело, ухмыльнулся Гаарв. Двулицый подкинул монетку, она взлетела, сверкнув ребром.  
\- Выходим. Будем брать, – отрывисто бросил он и поймал в ладонь падающий доллар.  
А то парни окончательно сбесятся от уплывающей из-под носа добычи, придётся либо перестрелять всех, либо уходить, но идти-то некуда, разве что в Аркхем.  
\- Да, босс, – Ронни разулыбался и схватился за свой автомат, Рик и Дрэй последовали за ним.  
Охочая до лёгкой наживы шваль, брезгливо скривился Харви. Жадные слабаки, презрительно сплюнул Гаарв. Двулицый спрятал под пальто собственный автомат, вышел из машины последним и в два шага обогнал подельников. Не дело, когда вожак идёт позади – быстро забудут, кто здесь главный.  
Сначала всё пошло, как по маслу: привычная угроза, привычные испуганные взгляды и женские взвизги, ушлые кассиры, тянущиеся к кнопке вызова полиции. Ограбление с отягчающими, рецидив, срок до двадцати пяти лет, сухо прокомментировал Харви. А Аркхем – это у нас теперь пожизненное, злорадно заржал Гаарв. Двулицый только кривовато ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Рик вовремя перебил протянувшуюся к заветной кнопке руку, и продолжил пристально наблюдать за процессом, прикидывая, когда же уже появится клятая летучая мышь. Всё шло слишком гладко, это настораживало, и потому Двулицый почти обрадовался, когда смутно знакомый сопляк в кричащем ярко-красном мешковатом свитере медленно, но целенаправленно пошёл в его сторону, демонстративно держа руки перед собой. Двулицый махнул рукой Ронни, чтобы тот не отвлекался от перетаскивания денег, наставил на щенка автомат и в следующий момент узнал приблудного воспитанника Брюса. Как его там… ах, да, Грейсона. Тот остановился, но от нацеленного оружия не шарахнулся, и нагло, ничуть не пытаясь скрыться, заявил:  
\- Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, мистер преступник.  
Незачем его трогать, особенно теперь, заволновался Харви. Раз мальчишка напрашивается, то пусть получит, разозлился Гаарв.  
\- Мистер преступник, мне правда надо с вами поговорить, не отказывайте, – продолжал нарываться молодой идиот, очаровательно улыбаясь.  
Двулицый подкинул монетку, проследил, как она взлетела на максимум и перехватил в воздухе. Потом зашёл Грейсону за спину и небрежно толкнул его дулом вперёд, попутно отметив, что мальчишка не так прост. Кажется, парень растерялся, обернулся, глядя исподлобья вопросительно и хмуро, но без явного страха. Совсем ума нет, и что там Брюс рассказывал про способного-умелого, с болью посетовал Харви. Смотри-ка ты, а он не промах, заинтересовался Гаарв.  
\- Что встал, двигай. Сам хотел поговорить, – раздражённо проворчал Двулицый, снова толкая парня вперёд, и прикрикнул на подельников. – Ронни, Рик, шевелитесь, сейчас здесь будет если не полиция, то Бэтмэн! Пора делать ноги.  
В джип они погрузились быстро и рванули с места на максимальной скорости. Летучая мышь так и не появилась, а копы безнадёжно опаздывали – вой сирен только-только послышался издалека.  
\- Так чего надо? – спросил Двулицый, ткнув дулом Грэйсону под рёбра. – Говори быстрее и постарайся быть очень убедительным. А то твой бронежилет тебя не спасёт.  
Парни косились удивлённо, но спрашивать не решались. Вообще, оказывается, очень просто отучить людей спрашивать, если ты псих, не то, что раньше, почему то, почему это, а зачем, а для чего… А ещё этим подонкам просто безразлично, зачем и для чего, пока ты приносишь им деньги, презрительно сказал Харви. Ну и чёрт с ними, главное, что пока они приносят пользу мне, огрызнулся Гаарв. В любом случае, эти люди не имели для Двулицего никакого значения, кроме как грубая тупая сила, и отсутствие надоедливого любопытства с их стороны только радовало.  
\- Комиссар Гордон сказал, что это вы прикончили убийцу Брю… мистера Уэйна. Я хотел бы узнать об этом подробнее, – почти спокойно, ну разве что с совсем небольшим напряжением в голосе ответил Грейсон, даже не пытаясь отстраниться от автомата.  
Бедняга Брюс, теперь я остался совсем один, мучительно вздохнул Харви. Хватит ныть, мы сдёрнули шкуру с того ублюдка, и это всё, что пока можно сделать, мрачно отозвался Гаарв.  
\- Хочешь послушать, как он умирал? – хмыкнул Двулицый с невольным уважением.  
\- Хочу попробовать выйти на заказчика, – после некоторой паузы ответил Грейсон с угрюмым вызовом. – И засадить за решётку.  
По закону, одобрительно согласился Харви. Слюнтяй, можно просто прикончить, высокомерно хмыкнул Гаарв.  
\- Так поможешь? – спросил Грейсон.  
Двулицый убрал автомат и подкинул монетку. Мальчишка напряжённо следил, как крутнулся в воздухе старый доллар, явно зная, что это означает принятие решения.  
\- Помогу, – ухмыльнулся Двулицый и поймал монету.

В баре было полутемно и душно, воздух пропитал запах табака с отчётливой примесью марихуаны. Проклятый Торн, не успел его прижать, с отвращением кривился Харви. Грязное дело и возня со слабаками, брезгливо хмыкал Гаарв. Двулицый косился на сосредоточенного Грейсона и с трудом сдерживал почти весёлую улыбку. Мальчишка смотрел так, будто выискивал пресловутого заказчика прямо здесь и сейчас, заодно готовясь вытаскивать мерзавца из-за стойки или из-под стола, дурень.  
\- Расслабься, парень, а то кто-нибудь решит, что твоя хмурая рожа хочет получить хороший удар в челюсть, – проворчал Двулицый с нежданным добродушием, потом кивнул в сторону стойки и высокой блондинки, которая разливала по стаканам скотч. – Мне его сдала Марта. Дурак он был, либо гастролёр, не знал, что в постели её надо трахать, а не трепаться о своих подвигах, если не хочешь, чтобы про них знал каждый попрошайка. Отсюда я за ним и шёл, – он повёл Грейсона мимо стойки, к маленькой, спрятавшейся в самом углу двери.  
Тот шагал следом, молча и не задавая вопросов. Пока, но что-то подсказывало, что так будет недолго. Как они уходили, кажется, никто не видел.  
Воздух улицы после задымлённого помещения казался свежим и чистым, Гейсон глубоко и с явным облегчением вдохнул. Да, к подобному он вряд ли привык под крылышком у Брюса, снисходительно усмехнулся Харви. Сопляк ещё совсем, натаскать бы его, согласился Гаарв.  
\- Я довёл его до забегаловки Льюса, – Двулицый пошёл по улице тем же путём, что и три дня назад, стараясь держаться в тени, чтобы заходящее солнце не слепило глаза. – Вон та уродливая вывеска. Там есть такой закуток, сейчас увидишь, очень легко в нём кого-нибудь по-тихому придавить. Потом бросил в машину и довёз до пустыря. Там мы побеседовали, и я его прикончил.  
\- Он сказал что-нибудь дельное? – спросил Грейсон, останавливаясь и смотря в тот самый тупичок, в котором сейчас свернулся клубком какой-то бродяга, то ли спящий, то ли тоже придавленный, проверять они не стали.  
Если бы у меня были старые возможности прокурора, его признания принесли бы больше пользы, вздохнул Харви. Только чёрта с два у него бы выбили эти признания в чистой камере, да с адвокатом, буркнул Гаарв.  
\- Сказал, – хмуро ответил Двулицый и пошёл к ждавшей их машине. – Только без толку. Он заказчика не знал, а посредник, не будь дурак, залёг на дно. Назавтра же его нигде не видели, ничего не слышали. Едем на пустырь?  
\- Как захотите, – ответил Грейсон, остановившись у машины и старательно, слишком старательно не глядя в его сторону.  
Наблюдательный, хмыкнул Харви. Суётся не в своё дело, рыкнул Гаарв. Двулицый схватил мальчишку за волосы и рывком притянул к себе.  
\- Не считай себя самым умным, парень, – почти ласково посоветовал он на ухо опешившему Грейсону. – Нарвёшься, – потом отпустил его и криво усмехнулся. – Поехали.  
Тот кивнул и полез в машину, больше ничего не спрашивая. Умеет вовремя остановиться, мимоходом бросил Харви. Значит, дольше проходит с небитой рожей, фыркнул Гаарв.  
Двулицый молча завёл мотор.

На пустыре не появилось ничего интересного, тот же мусор, та же неизвестно когда и зачем врытая в землю арматура, к которой он привязал убийцу. Даже пятна крови на месте, хотя кто бы стал их смывать, а дождя с тех пор не было. Солнце успело зайти за дома, было почти темно и ветрено. Двулицый стоял, сунув руки в карманы и смотрел, как Грейсон неотрывно пялится на железки, пытаясь в них высмотреть непонятно что. В вечерних тенях его лицо казалось совсем бледным и на нём опять появилось всё то же хмурое сосредоточенное выражение.  
Мальчик пытается забыться, вот и старается найти себе занятие, с некоторой долей сочувствия решил Харви. Недурственное дело, и душу можно отвести, не стал возражать Гаарв.  
\- Не знаю, поможет ли это тебе, но он умирал достаточно долго, чтобы заплатить за смерть Брюса, – сообщил Двулицый.  
Грейсон обернулся, посмотрел неожиданно холодно, в сгущающейся темноте его лицо походило на мрачную маску из светлого дерева.  
\- Я знаю, читал газеты. Это… поможет. Хотя, – мальчишка скривил губы в мучительной пародии на прежнюю обаятельную улыбку, – он бы не одобрил. Брюс… мистер Уэйн, – казалось, ему было больно даже просто назвать имя.  
Он действительно очень ранен, с некоторой долей ревности к старому другу отметил Харви. Возможно, слишком сильно для простого приёмыша, насторожился, учуяв чужую слабость, Гаарв. Стоит потом проверить возможное уязвимое место, запомнил Двулицый и сказал:  
\- Знал бы, что ты явишься, оставил бы жертву до тебя.  
\- Жертву? – удивлённо обернулся Грейсон, похоже, сразу забыв и про арматурину, и про пятна крови на ней.  
Это было варварством, снова поморщился Харви. Зато наверняка и без выходок мерзких адвокатишек, огрызнулся Гаарв.  
\- Брюсу, – коротко пояснил Двулицый. – Чтоб прихватил на тот свет ублюдка.  
Грейсон едва заметно вздрогнул и как-то напрягся, смотря в пустоту перед собой чуть расширившимися глазами. Потом моргнул, сфокусировал взгляд, открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то спросить, и тут же снова его закрыл. Наверняка как нормальный человек и думать не мог о таких поминках, с горечью заметил Харви. Так вот пусть спасибо скажет, что подумали за него, сердито откликнулся Гаарв.  
\- Ну, говори, чего хотел, – хмыкнул Двулицый, с усмешкой наблюдая за весьма выразительным лицом Грейсона, на котором боролись выражения решимости и сомнения.  
Тот прикусил губу, бросил быстрый взгляд, потом тряхнул головой и всё же начал, медленно, явно осторожно подбирая слова:  
\- Я разговаривал с полиций по поводу расследования смерти Брюса… мистера Уэйна, – он опять отчётливо запнулся. – Комиссар Гордон утверждал, что делом занялся Бэтмэн. Возможно, он предлагал вам сотрудничество…  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Двулицый, хватая мальчишку за ворот и с силой его встряхивая. – Я не имею дела с этим летающим грызуном, понял?!  
\- Понял, – прохрипел Грейсон. – Так он не появлялся?  
Упрямый сопляк!  
Двулицый отшвырнул его от себя и зябко поёжился, вспомнив странный визит в ночь после убийства, когда он накачивался виски за упокой души Брюса. Ушастый мерзавец по своему обыкновению возник неизвестно как и откуда, будто из воздуха сгустился, и вместо того, чтобы затянуть свою осточертевшую волынку с арестом, начал разговаривать разговоры, будто его кто звал на огонёк.  
Всю душу вынул, содрогнулся только от воспоминания о давящем и словно нечеловеческом присутствии Харви. Я почти был готов признать своё поражение, злобно затрясся от одной мысли о возникшем тогда преклонении перед чужой силой Гаарв.  
Двулицый стиснул в кулаке монету, которая стала вроде бы ненужной после странного явления старого врага, но за которую он продолжал цепляться, опасаясь возвращения прежней невозможности договориться самому с собой. Потом враждебно глянул на Грейсона, который, подлец, до сих пор выжидающе косил глазом. Отвратительное, но вызывающее невольное уважение упорство.  
\- Явился он ко мне раз, – с раздражением произнёс Двулицый после длинной паузы. – Не пойми зачем. Поздоровался, сказал спасибо, спросил, что мне надо. Я сказал, что чтоб он убрался, и он свалил.  
\- «Спасибо»? – тупо повторил Грейсон.  
Как будто за Брюса, неохотно признал Харви. И чего ему о нём думать, недоумённо кивнул Гаарв.  
\- Он говорил о Брюсе, – медленно протянул Двулицый, впиваясь взглядом в мальчишку. – Они знали друг друга?  
Тот попятился и быстро замотал головой.  
\- Нет! То есть, я не знаю. То есть… – он смешался и замолчал.  
Врёт, усомнился Харви. Врёт, мрачно припечатал Гаарв. Двулицый одним шагом подступил к Грейсону вплотную, тяжело навис над ним.  
\- Врёшь, парень?  
Тот молчал, отвечая упрямым, как у молодого барана, взглядом, и явно не собирался отвечать. Поговорить бы с ним по-свойски… Не надо его трогать, угрожающе постановил Харви. Надо, но пускай живёт, с летучей крысой потом разберёмся, угрюмо буркнул Гаарв. Двулицый ещё несколько секунд буравил мальчишку взглядом, потом отвернулся.  
\- Пошли отсюда, – почти выплюнул он и зашагал прочь.  
Грейсон потащился следом почти сразу.

В подвале было полутемно и неуютно. Дик как можно небрежней развалился в старом кресле, закинув руки за голову, и делал вид, что бездумно разглядывает потолок, одновременно стараясь краем глаза наблюдать за громилами Двулицего. Те устроились в противоположном углу и отвечали такими же косыми хмурыми взглядами, даже не пытаясь скрывать враждебность.  
Самый здоровый из них, широкоплечий рыжий амбал со шрамом на всю рожу, Ронни, кажется, так и вовсе пялился в открытую, демонстративно начищая автомат. Под этим взглядом у Ричарда начинали зарождаться смутные сомнения, а не сделал ли он ошибку, когда потащился вслед за Двулицым в его логово вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться любезным предложением убраться подобру-поздорову. Может быть, Барбара была права, говоря, что связываться с известным психом – безумие, хотя после погонь за призраками, вдруг ожившего города и обжигающих объятий полынной тьмы Дику это казалось скорее возможностью нормально пообщаться с обычным человеком. Ну, почти обычным.  
И уйти просто так он не мог. Какое там уйти, едва поняв, что Бэтмэн наведывался к Двулицему, да ещё чуть ли не с дружеским визитом, Ричард готов был вцепиться в несчастного безумца клещом, пока не узнает все подробности. Зачем Бэтмэну это понадобилось, что там было за «спасибо», да ещё за Брюса, и что всё это значит. Единственное, что несколько успокаивало – то, что Двулицый до сих пор не делал попыток пристрелить навязавшегося ему с назойливыми вопросами воспитанника бывшего лучшего друга. Ну, и давящая тяжесть скрытого под свитером бронежилета вселяла определённую дополнительную уверенность, но не слишком. От пули в лоб не спасёт, хотя Ричард всё равно чувствовал смутную благодарность Альфреду, который встал стеной и отказался отпускать его из дома без какой-никакой защиты.  
Тусклая лампочка под потолком в очередной раз качнулась на длинном проводе из-за неуловимого сквозняка, по стенам скользнули серые тени. Дик вздохнул про себя и поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться в жёстком продавленном кресле поудобнее. В задницу мгновенно впилась какая-то подлая пружина, и он окончательно расстался с мыслью расслабиться. Ну и чёрт с ним, не отдыхать же сюда пришёл.  
Тени трепетали по углам, смотрели в затылок напряжённо и внимательно. Это муторное ощущение пристального взгляда преследовало Ричарда весь день. Он старался не обращать внимания на сосредоточенно провожавший их с Двулицым город, но не мог полностью отвлечься от чувства, что в него всматриваются, будто пытаясь оценить, понять… узнать? Это было не очень приятно и несколько тревожно.  
В голове продолжали роиться мысли о Бэтмэне, рождались догадки и предположения одно хлеще другого. Возможность появления ещё одного робота или самозванца больше не казалась хоть сколько-нибудь вероятной, самое реалистичное объяснение происходящего – тайный план Брюса и внезапная амнезия – тоже иррационально отвергались. Зато одиозные идеи о вампирах или поднятых из уютных гробиков зомби не встречали никакого протеста чутья, как это должно было бы быть, если вдуматься. Ещё приходил на ум недоброй памяти аль Гул, но эту мысль Ричард отбросил почти сразу: вот чего точно не было при встрече с Бэтмэном, так это резкого, чуть гнилостного запаха зелёной кислоты, которая упорно давала жизнь их старому недругу.  
Но всё-таки, Брюс умирал или нет?  
Идиотский, наверное, вопрос, но не теперь и не для Дика.  
А если умирал, то он сейчас мёртвый или не совсем?  
В памяти всплыло томительное ощущение обволакивающего жаркого присутствия, от которого подгибались колени, и Ричард с отчаянием почувствовал, как только из-за этого всё внутри отозвалось горьким, пронзительным желанием неслучившегося вперемешку с бешеной злостью.  
Какого дьявола Брюс дал себя пристрелить?! И какого дьявола вернулся, начисто Дика забыв, да и себя, похоже, тоже?! И, наконец, какого же дьявола он, вернувшись, потащился к кому угодно, к Гордону, к своему другу-психопату, только не к Ричарду?!  
\- О чём задумался, парень? – Двулицый появился рядом совершенно незаметно, просто вышел из тени шкафа, будто давно там стоял.  
Дик дёрнулся и с трудом подавил желание вскочить с кресла и занять выгодную позицию, желательно в углу, чтоб этот псих не подобрался со спины, раз заметить его теперь едва удаётся. Раньше было проще, Ричард готов был руку прозакладывать, что тот до этого не двигался так незаметно, так плавно и бесшумно, словно скользил сквозь окружающие тени на призрачной ладье.  
Двулицый ухмыльнулся, явно довольный реакцией на своё внезапное появление, от чего захотелось ему врезать, и бросил бутылку с водой. Дик поймал её, едва не выронил из обожжённых холодом пальцев и сделал несколько жадных глотков, наплевав на моментально занывшие зубы и ободранное горло. Лёд – именно то, что ему было нужно.  
\- Так о чём задумался?  
\- О том, что о Брюсе знает Бэтмэн, и зачем он к тебе приходил, – честно ответил Ричард после паузы, отрываясь от горлышка, и стараясь, чтобы голос не выдал кипевших чувств.  
Кулак врезался в кресло рядом-рядом с его головой, нос защипало от взметнувшейся облачком пыли, и снова уколола проклятая пружина, когда он невольно подался назад.  
\- Я сказал, чтоб ты не трепался про летучую крысу, – почти прорычал Двулицый.  
\- Мне надо выяснить то, что я хочу, – огрызнулся Дик и с вызовом уставился ему в глаза.  
Брюс после таких гляделок обычно тяжело вздыхал и уступал. Либо просто обрубал Ричарду все возможности возражать, например, дистанционно отключив автоматику в мотоцикле и рацию. Проверять, как отреагирует Двулицый, было, возможно, несколько рискованно, но Дик не собирался идти у него на поводу и подчиняться каким-то там требованиям. В конце концов, Ричард не для того тратил время и силы, разыскивая информацию и вычисляя следующее ограбление, чтобы упустить свой шанс поговорить о деле Брюса с самым осведомлённым человеком.  
\- Упёртый щенок, – проворчал Двулицый и медленно отстранился, потирая кулак.  
На правом, белом, рукаве осталось серое пылевое пятно. Дик резко выдохнул и со злорадством покосился на явственно разочарованного Ронни, который уже настроился, что незваного гостя порвут на тряпочки, ну или хотя бы приложат пару раз. Ричард с некоторым трудом удержался от того, чтобы показать ему язык и сделал ещё один глоток из по-прежнему зажатой в руке бутылки.  
\- Завтра пойдёшь на дело с нами, – вдруг заявил Двулицый, как показалось, с долей недоброго веселья.  
Дик поперхнулся водой, закашлялся и с возмущением уставился на него:  
\- Что?  
Двулицый прищурился, теперь уже откровенно издевательски.  
\- А ты думал, парень, я тебя теперь отпущу? А мне потом новую хату искать? Кроме того, за проезд надо платить.  
Чёрт! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Дик стиснул в руке бутылку, чувствуя, что его начинает захлёстывать бешенство под этим зверино-весёлым и в то же время изучающим взглядом. Чёрт.  
\- При всей моей благодарности, я не могу с вами идти, – сухо ответил он и быстро добавил, увидев исказившую лицо Двулицего гримасу ярости. – Помимо того, что это незаконно, Брюс был бы очень огорчён. Не хочу оскорблять его память так скоро, – он вообще не собирался оскорблять память Брюса, ни скоро, ни обождав, скорее бы убился, но вот это уточнять точно не стоило.  
Двулицый притормозил на секунду, взгляд его будто бы затуманился искренней скорбью, тут же сменившейся глумливой ухмылкой. Дик почти привык за день к этим перепадам настроения.  
\- Что-то ты слишком по нему плачешь, парень, – осклабился Двулицый. – Брюс – то, Брюс – сё. Он тебе опекун всего лишь или кто поближе?  
Вопрос ударил, как хлёсткая пощёчина наотмашь: резко, больно и обидно, ковырнул точно по свежей тоске. Дик вскочил с кресла и ударил.  
\- Стоять! – рявкнул Двулицый своим тут же подорвавшимся с места людям и ответил точным стремительным выпадом.  
Ричард едва успел увернуться, потом отскочить, потом опять увернуться, ударил снова, шатнулся назад от кулака, просвистевшего у самого носа, потом зацепился за что-то на полу, теряя равновесие, а в следующую секунду его вдавили лицом всё в то же противно пыльное кресло, вывернув руку. Не везло этой руке в последнее время, хоть плачь.  
\- Недурно, – хмыкнул Двулицый после короткого молчания с неожиданным миролюбием в голосе. – Не хуже, чем у бэтмэновского парня, не зря я решил тебя с собой взять. Но ещё раз рыпнешься – убью, понял?  
Дик открыл рот, чтобы ответить, закашлялся от тут же набившейся в рот и горло пыли и неловко кивнул. Двулицый выпустил его и аккуратно поправил костюм. Ричард провёл рукой по губам, бесполезно пытаясь стереть грязь и тяжело дыша. Ронни из другого угла откровенно в голос заржал и явно собирался что-то сказать, но замолк, стоило вожаку на него обернуться.  
\- Теперь точно с нами пойдёшь, – припечатал Двулицый.  
«Уже, побежал» – мрачно подумал Дик и зло спросил:  
\- Что, вот так просто решили, ни с того, ни с сего, мистер преступник?  
\- Вот так просто, – осклабился тот, катая на ладони свой проклятый доллар.  
Ричард не отказался бы узнать, с каких пор Двулицый начал обходиться без монеты, и что это значит. Может, то, что Харви возвращается? Да какой, к чертям, Харви! Дик не был знаком с бывшим прокурором и бывшим же «другом семьи» близко, но что у Двулицего не его повадки, видел ясно. Хотя пошёл же он мстить за Брюса и сподобился помочь ему, Ричарду, вдруг и безо всяких поводов, пусть даже в очень своеобразной манере.  
\- Не так просто, – раздался сбоку спокойный голос. – И тебе всё же придётся искать новую хату, если вдруг успеешь сбежать.  
\- Ты! – почти взвыл Двулицый, выхватывая пистолет. – Как ты сюда попал?!  
Мельком удивившись, что действительно, как, ведь дверь находится в противоположной стороне, Дик бросился вперёд, налетев на Двулицего. Очередь ударила в пол, одна и ещё несколько мимо, совсем близко, Ричард почувствовал, как свистят пули. С грязным ругательством Двулицый отшвырнул его прочь, впечатав опять в то же кресло, которое не выдержало и перевернулось. Дик кубарем полетел на пол, чуть не прикусив язык до крови, с силой приложился лбом и откатился к стене. Полежал секунду, слушая звуки ударов, яростные крики и пальбу, поднялся на четвереньки, потом на ноги, осторожно, держась за неровную, шершавую стену, и огляделся.  
Расстановка сил за короткое время успела поменяться разительным образом: Ронни и два других бандита валялись на полу неаккуратной кучей, а Двулицый лишился своего автомата и стоял напротив Бэтмэна, изготовившись для рукопашной схватки.  
\- Всё кончено. Ты должен сдаться, – знакомый голос звучал снова спокойно, без малейших признаков сбитого дыхания, или боевой злости, или выжидательного напряжения.  
\- Подавись, – растянул губы в жутковатой гримасе, слабо напоминавшей улыбку, Двулицый.  
Глаза Бэтмэна чуть сузились, Дик понял, что он сейчас нанесёт удар, и шатнулся вперёд, повисая на уже занесённой руке. Рука замерла буквально на несколько секунд, и этого оказалось достаточно: Двулицый развернулся и одним прыжком оказался за дверью. Только штукатурка с потолка полетела от удара створки о косяк. Бэтмэн подался было следом, но Ричард продолжал висеть у него на локте, вцепившись клещом, и он остановился.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, Дик – упрямо стиснув зубы и тяжело дыша, Бэтмэн… а чёрт его поймёт, как он смотрел, по застывшему лицу ничего нельзя было понять.  
\- Зачем? – наконец спросил он, как будто совершенно не сердито, как будто просто действительно желая узнать – зачем?  
Ричард кривовато улыбнулся, не отпуская его локоть, горячий даже сквозь одежду, совсем как при прошлой встрече.  
\- Ну, он мне здорово помог сегодня. И платить за проезд действительно надо.  
Бэтмэн немного подумал, потом согласно кивнул.  
\- Надо.  
Снова замолчали. Дик кусал губы, борясь с желанием вцепиться в него обеими руками, да и ногами можно, и вообще повиснуть на нём, как дикий кот, которого не отодрать от облюбованной ветки никакими силами. Бэтмэн не пытался вырваться, но и коснуться в ответ – тоже. Просто стоял, молчал и смотрел непонятным за маской взглядом. Опять тянуло запахом полыни и горячего камня.  
\- Брюс, – наконец начал Ричард, поражаясь, как жалобно звучит собственный голос, и вглядываясь тому в лицо, чтобы уловить хоть какой-нибудь проблеск чувств. – Брюс, что с тобой случилось? Ты правда меня не помнишь? Ты… ты вообще живой?  
Никакой реакции, даже проблеска, только пышет ровным жаром. Дик не выдержал и ухватил его второй рукой, притягивая к себе ближе.  
\- Я не жив, – наконец ответил Бэтмэн. – Я не мёртв. Это неправильные слова. Ты… – он опять замолчал, на этот раз как-то напряжённо, словно мучительно составлял нужные фразы, – ты звал меня. Ты хотел меня. Ты пытаешься дать мне имя. Зачем?  
\- Зачем?! – взорвался Дик и затряс его, как только мог. – Чтоб ты вернулся! Брюс, как ты вообще посмел сдохнуть?!  
\- Куда ты хочешь меня вернуть? – всё так же спросил Бэтмэн, и Ричард понял, что сейчас либо взвоет безнадёжно, уткнувшись ему в плечо, либо ударит.  
\- Домой, Брюс, – чуть дрожащим голосом ответил он после того, как всё-таки сумел немного взять себя в руки. – Поехали домой, а? Вызовем такси, нас прямо к воротам доставят, вот водителю будет что внукам рассказывать…  
\- Нет, – коротко ответил Бэтмэн, и Дик только и смог, что в отчаянии стукнуть его кулаком по плечу. – Это неверная дорога, – добавил он. – Я не могу идти по ней.  
\- Брюс, как же я тебя сейчас ненавижу, – тоскливо сообщил Ричард и не выдержал, уткнулся лбом ему куда-то под ключицу.  
\- Твои слова не являются правдой, – возразил Бэтмэн и повторил. – Это неверная дорога. Для меня нужна другая. И мне нужен проводник.  
Потом он шагнул назад, выскользнув из пальцев Дика почти незаметно, вот они держали горячее тело, а вот пытаются ухватить чёрный туман.  
\- Брюс! – Ричард рванулся следом и налетел на стену, едва успев выставить перед собой ладони, чтоб не припечататься головой ещё раз. – Брюс!  
Ему никто не ответил, потому что больше здесь никого не было.  
\- Брюс…  
Дик с силой саданул ладонью по треклятой стене, потом развернулся, привалившись к ней лопатками и затылком, и посмотрел на дверь. На дверь в противоположной стороне комнаты.  
\- Чёрт тебя дери, Брюс, во что ты превратился?

_Ожидание дурманило сильнее макового отвара, и рутинные, сиюминутные дела почти не занимали его. Чувство, что самое важное сейчас происходит где-то еще, не оставляло и сбивало с толку.  
Он слышал свое имя. Произнесенное в сумраке улиц двумя, неспешно совершавшими свой путь вместе, теми, с которыми он был крепко связан, оно донеслось вместе с ночным ветром, пахнущим бензином и смогом, выхлопом ресторанов и закусочных, заводов и офисов, мерцающей азбукой уличных фонарей, и он почти спешил туда, надеясь найти утерянную часть себя.  
Вернуть память, уходящую с рассветом.  
Он прибыл вовремя и чуть порадовался этому: как бы ни был велик душевный непокой, чувство времени оставалось ему верно.  
С его присутствием тени стремительно покинули перевозчика, и он вспомнил имя: Двулицый. Тот самый, который присвоил себе службу мстительных эриний, призывая к ответу и оплакивая смерть человека, чья душа исчезла в мареве неизвестности.  
Юноша-вестник, хлестким медным змеем бросившийся было вперед и сбивший прицел автомата, вдруг снова вмешался в схватку.  
И в хмельном мёде сказанных слов было достаточно смысла, чтобы он отступился и признал, что в этот раз старый противник может уйти.  
Но мёд обернулся дегтем: вечному насмешнику, лукавому плуту, изменили его слова, и он говорил не то и не так, путаясь и петляя в сказанном, но открывал правду отчаянным взглядом, срывающимся дыханием, напрягшейся, словно сведенной спиной.  
Под несерьезной человеческой оболочкой глухо ворочалось целое море возможностей, которых не умели выпустить на свободу.  
Учительский тон был привычен настолько, что рождал глухую тоску. Как тогда, когда он поймал новый удар еще в замахе.  
Очередь воззваний всё увеличивалась, город был беспокоен; он покинул вестника ради обязательств, которые взял на себя добровольно.  
А потом, почти за час до рассвета, вспомнил имя, которое чувствовал чужим.  
"Найди для меня поводыря: дорогу и её хозяина, чтобы я мог прозреть и увидеть свет"._

**Часть V**

Особняк Уэйнов был довольно странным местом, решила Монтойя, осматривая гостиную, куда её препроводил старик-дворецкий. Строгим и как будто слишком тёмным, хотя на улице радостно сияло солнце, которое должно бы разгонять всякую мрачность. Не сказать, что детективу было дело до особняка ныне покойного миллионера, просто по её случайным столкновениям с готэмскими денежными мешками складывалось впечатление, что их дома должны быть другими. Не увешанными бриллиантами и позолотой, конечно, но другими.  
Из коридора послышались шаги, и через пару мгновений в гостиную вошёл Ричард Грейсон. Выглядел он на первый взгляд вполне презентабельно, в отглаженной белоснежной рубашке, а на второй – весьма паршиво. Лицо осунулось, под глазами синяки… почти лучезарная, видимо, въевшаяся в плоть и кровь улыбка на этом фоне смотрелась почти жалко.  
\- Детектив Монтойя, – она протянула руку для пожатия. – Прошу извинить за беспокойство. Комиссар Гордон прислал меня к вам, чтобы… – допросить? Нет, это не то слово, которое следует сейчас использовать, хотя по сути именно за этим, – уточнить некоторые детали о смерти вашего опекуна.  
Улыбка Грейсона заметно дрогнула, утратив большую часть своей лучезарности и став просто дежурной вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Я ещё в тот день рассказал всё, что видел, – протянул он, прошёл мимо и сел на диван.  
Потом приглашающе указал на кресло напротив. Монтойя немного замешкалась от непривычной вежливости: её «клиенты» и свидетели, как правило, такими манерами не отличались. Но отказываться было бы нелепо, поэтому она благодарно кивнула и села, доставая блокнот для пометок и ручку.  
\- Причиной послужила ваша вчерашняя эскапада во время ограбления банка Двулицым.  
На самом деле это было, конечно, не так, выходка Грейсона стала поводом, а не причиной. Допрашивать его пришлось бы всё равно, как-никак один из основных подозреваемых. Единственный наследник состояния – всегда неуютная роль после убийства бывшего владельца этого состояния. И самая очевидная, отвлекающая от других вариантов, не следует забывать.  
Грейсон вздохнул и обеими руками взлохматил себе волосы. Движения у него были едва-едва дёргаными, словно он нервничал. Реакция ожидаемая в любом случае – даже будучи невиновным, начнёшь, пожалуй, нервничать после смерти близкого человека, общения с бандитами и визитов полиции.  
\- Так и знал, что не пропустят такой повод для сплетен, – вздохнул он и снова открыто, обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Монтойя вежливо кивнула в ответ, больше никак не обозначив свою реакцию.  
\- Итак, что послужило причиной вашему внезапному сотрудничеству с известным преступником? Согласно показаниям свидетелей, вы сами начали с ним разговор, а потом уехали вместе с бандой. Были высказаны предположения, что вы находитесь в сговоре.  
\- Нелепо, правда? – скривился Грейсон. – Если бы я находился с ними в сговоре, то должен был бы это скрывать, а не демонстрировать толпе.  
\- Может быть, – как будто нейтрально отозвалась Монтойя, глядя на него в упор.  
Ей, конечно, было не повторить свирепый вид Баллока, но арестованные под её взглядом тоже частенько срывались и выбалтывали много лишнего.  
\- Вы не там ищете, детектив, – Грейсон посмотрел на неё так же в упор, явно с трудом подавив вспышку злости. – Я не меньше вас хочу знать, кто заказал Брюса!.. Мистера Уэйна.  
\- Может быть, – Монтойя машинально отметила его оговорку, очевидно, они с опекуном были в отличных отношениях. – Так зачем вам понадобился разговор с Двулицым?  
\- Комиссар Гордон сказал мне, что тот убил стрелявшего, – буркнул Грейсон после паузы. – Я хотел узнать, как это было, ну, и вдруг бы он что-то выяснил о нанимателях, – на секунду его кулаки сжались, лицо стало откровенно злым, но он снова взял себя в руки.  
Если парень не врёт, а Монтойя была склонна решить, что он всё-таки не врёт, то мозгов у него нет. Впрочем, если врёт – тоже нет, раз такое придумал.  
\- Вы собирались поговорить с Двулицым о вашем опекуне? – недоверчиво переспросила она, постукивая ручкой по наполовину исписанной странице и внимательно разглядывая Грейсона. – Вы… – идиот, – очень смелый человек в таком случае. Вас могли минимум застрелить.  
Он пожал плечами, скривился раздражённо, будто удивляясь, как можно не понимать таких простых вещей.  
\- Я был в бронежилете, – буркнул Грейсон, и Монтойя почувствовала желание покрутить пальцем у виска. – Понимаете, они были друзьями, если вы не знаете, он мстил за смерть… мистера Уэйна. Я решил, что могу попробовать воспользоваться случаем. И это не было незаконно, – сухо добавил он.  
\- Кое-кто может в этом усомниться, – парировала она. – Как и в искренности вашего горя, не сочтите за оскорбление.  
Грейсон снова стиснул кулаки и шумно задышал. Вспыльчивый молодой человек, от такого следовало бы ожидать удара стулом после спора о завещании, а не хладнокровного заказного убийства, но, напомнила себе Монтойя, в этой жизни бывает всё. Не стоило списывать со счетов версию лишь при виде кажущихся искренними чувств.  
\- Надеюсь, это поможет вычеркнуть меня из списка подозреваемых, – кое-как успокоившись, процедил сквозь зубы Грейсон, вытащил из кармана какой-то конверт и протянул ей. – Подбросили к воротам сегодня утром. Мы не заметили, когда.  
Конверт был девственно белым, без марок, адресов или ещё каких-то отметок. Монтойя надела перчатки, чтобы не залапать, и покрутила его в пальцах, потом достала сложенный вдвое лист бумаги.  
«Не суйся в это дело, если не хочешь закончить, как Уэйн» – наклеенные газетные буквы, старый приёмчик. Можно проверить разве что на отпечатки пальцев, но если отправитель не дурак – использовал перчатки.  
Сделать такое письмо самому себе было бы несложно. Впрочем, версия о том, что внезапный визит Грейсона к Двулицему заставил заказчиков забеспокоиться и начать угрожать, тоже весьма очевидна. Монтойя вздохнула про себя. С уличными грабителями, или с мелкими боевиками при больших боссах, или даже с родными готэмскими маньяками было намного проще иметь дело. Они просто и без всяких затей пытались её убить, а она их – арестовать, и это не подвергалось сомнению, не нуждалось в дополнительных проверках или уликах и не требовало взвешивать каждое слово противника. Лучше бы комиссар провёл этот допрос сам, он с большими шишками имеет дело плотно и постоянно, не как она – поприсутствовать в качестве боевой единицы. Вероятно, Гордон просто не хотел, чтобы помешала его личная заинтересованность.  
\- Я заберу это как улику, – сообщила Монтойя, отложив блокнот и доставая пакетик из постоянного запаса, потом, упаковав конверт, решила немного разрядить ситуацию. – Мистер Грейсон, должна сказать, я не считаю вас виновным в этом убийстве. Но мистер Уэйн был весьма влиятельным лицом, поэтому расследование контролируется с самого верха, и мы не можем не рассматривать любые, даже самые невероятные версии из-за личных симпатий. Вы ведь сами должны понимать, что оказались в подозрительном положении, у вас нет стопроцентного алиби. А ещё взялись дразнить гусей, публично напросившись к Двулицему на разговор!  
\- Да, вы правы, – с явной неохотой ответил Грейсон после паузы. – Я понимаю, хотя всё это довольно… неприятно, – он явно проглотил словечко покрепче.  
Монтойя кивнула, как можно сочувственней, и снова взялась за блокнот.  
\- Так Двулицый сообщил вам что-нибудь? Как вообще прошла ваша… хм… встреча?  
Раз уж Грейсон придумал получить информацию таким скандальным способом, то пусть потрудится ей поделиться. К делу её, конечно, не пришьёшь, смешно просто – показания со слов мстящего бандита-психопата, но если знать, где искать, можно будет нарыть что посущественней.  
\- Встреча прошла… душевно, – Грейсон иронично усмехнулся и демонстративно потёр лоб, на котором красовался заметный синяк. – Двулицый назвал мне посредника, но сказал, что не смог его найти, потому что тот залёг на дно.  
\- Ничего, – Монтойя почувствовала знакомый азарт и желание сейчас же бежать по осведомителям и перерывать архивы в поисках нужного человека.  
Стоило сюда прийти только за этим, даже если Грейсон ничего больше не скажет. Она обуздала нетерпение, прилежно записала имя, смутно знакомое, где-то в отчётах светилось, но не сильно, и продолжила допрос.  
\- Это всё, что вы узнали?  
\- Ну, ещё пару комплиментов моему умению драться и местонахождение их бывшего логова. Только это вам вряд ли поможет, потому что туда явился Бэтмэн и скрутил бандитов. Самому Двулицему удалось сбежать, и на его месте я бы не рисковал ещё раз туда сунуться.  
Последнее утверждение Грейсона вызывало сомнения, но на возвращение Двулицего на засвеченную хату и в самом деле не стоило рассчитывать. Однако адрес Монтойя тоже записала. Знакомый, кстати, адрес, рядом с забегаловкой зелёного кота, как её прозвали в полиции, сомнительной публики там хватает, нестранно, что и Двулицый поблизости прибился. Пусть ребятки там пошарят, авось что интересное найдут, сделать им грозное внушение, чтобы как следует всё перетряхнули. Правда, подозрительно, что Двулицый не счёл нужным скрывать такие сведения от первого встречного. Или он не рассчитывал отпускать предприимчивого молодого человека живым? Похоже, Грейсон о чём-то не договорил.  
\- Как вы смогли опознать адрес? Преступник решил выдать его вам просто так?  
\- Оказалось, что он не собирался меня отпускать, – пояснил Грейсон, словно мысли её прочитал. – Мне очень повезло с появлением Бэтмэна.  
Мда, комиссар изрядно посмеётся над её рапортом, а потом им придётся долго ломать головы над тем, как представить отчёт наверх в удобоваримом виде. Вряд ли мэр удовлетворится заявлением, что молодой наследник Уэйна потащился к Двулицему, чтобы скооперироваться с ним для мести. Господину мэру и вообразить-то сложно, что такая безумная блажь может стукнуть в голову.  
Монтойя сдержала досадливую гримасу. Что-то ей подсказывало – более внятных объяснений добиться не удастся. Впрочем, можно было попытаться зайти с другого конца.  
\- Комиссар Гордон упоминал, что мистер Уэйн и Бэтмэн имели какие-то общие дела. Согласно вашим прежним показаниям, вы об этом не знали. Вы не попытались прояснить ситуацию, раз уж Бэтмэн появился?  
Грейсон тяжело и очевидно неподдельно вздохнул.  
\- Я очень бы этого хотел, лейтенант, но не успел, – тихо сказал он. – Поверите ли, я б своё наследство за это отдал, но он почти сразу исчез, я даже не понял, как. Вот был – и вот не стало, – он протянул вперёд руку, хватая пальцами воздух, в голосе прорезалась острая тоска, и у Монтойи сложилось отчётливое впечатление, будто он говорил о чём-то совсем своём, непонятном со стороны.  
\- Да, – заметила она согласно и невольно вспомнила кое-что из практики. – Как тень чернокрылой ночи поднимается он из глубин своего мрачного царства… и исчезает тоже.  
\- Что? – Грейсон чуть вздрогнул и вскинул удивлённый взгляд.  
\- Ничего, – ответила она. – Недавно пересматривала старые дела, это оттуда. Максимилиан Зевс, который вообразил себя настоящим богом Зевсом, так отзывался о Бэтмэне. Называл его Аидом, повелителем царства мёртвых.  
\- Да, Брюс мне рассказывал, но без таких подробностей, – как-то отстранённо сказал Грейсон, рассеяно смотря перед собой.  
Странно, кажется, об этом деле не сильно трепались в газетах, мэр надавил. Даже конкретную причину отправки Зевса в Аркхем не упоминали. Хотя, комиссар мог и рассказать Уэйну подробности по старой дружбе. Вот только что так зацепило Грейсона?  
\- Вам это о чём-нибудь говорит?  
\- А? – собеседник снова вздрогнул, его взгляд моментально прояснился и словно захлопнулся изнутри. – Нет, лейтенант, я не жалую древнегреческую мифологию, такая скучища…  
Врёт. Ему явно пришла в голову какая-то мысль, но ведь не признается, хоть ты его режь. А резать его пока никто не даст, потому как презумпция невиновности, да и, чай, не уличный бандит. Монтойя сделала себе ещё одну пометку и поднялась.  
\- Благодарю, что ответили на мои вопросы, мистер Грейсон. Если вы ещё понадобитесь для уточнения каких-нибудь деталей, вам сообщат.  
\- Конечно, лейтенант, – он тоже встал и опять протянул руку для пожатия.  
Их прощание было вежливо-прохладным. Монтойя вынырнула из сумрачного особняка под жаркое солнце, которое тут же ударило по глазам, и пошла к машине, ещё раз прокручивая в голове разговор. Надо будет срочно сообщить ребятам полученные сведенья и начинать искать. Но было что-то ещё, что-то, что она упустила, что-то, связанное с бреднями свихнувшегося Зевса, но вряд ли ей удастся понять – что именно. Заводя мотор, она с мрачным весельем подумала, а не перечитать ли на всякий случай древнегреческие мифы. Шанс натолкнуться на нужную идею ничтожен, но хоть самообразованием заняться.

***  
Солнце опустилось к горизонту и теперь заливало комнату тусклыми красноватыми лучами. Буквы на странице начали расплываться, поэтому Дик захлопнул книгу и потёр глаза. Потом глянул на обложку с голоногим воином в высокогребневом шлеме и усмехнулся. Зря он когда-то бескомпромиссно записал эти старые греческие сказки про богов и героев в список однозначно неинтересных вещей – в них нашлось много весёлого. Брюс сказал бы «занятного» и мерзко бы ухмыльнулся «а я ведь тебе говорил». Брюс…  
\- Как тень чернокрылой ночи поднимается он из глубин своего мрачного царства… – тихонько повторил слова детектива Монтойи Дик и провёл ладонью по рельефной обложке книги.  
Безумное совпадение, которое не кажется совпадением после прикосновения горячей темноты, пахнущей полынью и кипарисами. Надо будет подарить Брюсу щенка…  
Воспоминание о том, что делать подарок то ли уже, то ли пока ещё некому, погасило наметившуюся было улыбку и заставило в который раз стиснуть кулаки, удерживая желание что-нибудь сломать.  
\- Мастер Дик, вы так ничего и не съели, – Альфред появился на пороге укоризненной тенью, как всегда. – Вы просили напомнить вам, когда настанет девять часов.  
Ричард почти с отвращением глянул на забытый поднос, принесённый дворецким пару часов назад. Аппетита не было совсем.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, Альфред. Потом поем, сейчас я должен идти.  
Его проводил тяжёлый вздох и смиренное «Да, мастер Дик», в котором, однако, предельно ясно слышалось строгое осуждение. Ну и чёрт с ним. Мысли были заняты совсем другим.  
Прошлой ночью Бэтмэн сказал, что ему нужны правильная дорога и проводник. Ричард до утра ломал голову, что же имелось ввиду, потом всё-таки задремал, с головой окунувшись в счастливый и одновременно горький сон, в котором он в костюме Робина шёл за человеком в чёрном плаще, шёл вместе с ним… Сон был прерван визитом детектива Монтойи, потом Дик отвлёкся на греческую мифологию, а сейчас мысли вернулись в прежнюю колею, и ответ вдруг показался очевидным.  
Ричард решительно вошёл в кабинет Брюса и остановился перед старинными часами, за которыми скрывалась дверь в подвал. Немного помедлил, потом с силой нажал на скрытый рычаг и вошёл в подземелье.  
Там было всё точно таким же, даже вываленные Диком в прошлый раз костюмы остались лежать, странно, что Альфред их не убрал. Вид распластанного на полу чёрного плаща с капюшоном заставил Ричарда остановиться, словно ткнув носом в невидимую стену невозможного. Что он себе вообразил? Мёртвые не возвращаются из могил, а ему уже пора в Аркхем, в компанию к старым знакомым и к Максимилиану Зевсу. Телом завладела внезапная слабость панического ужаса перед возможной ошибкой, перед маячившей тенью самого страшного проигрыша в его жизни. Так плохо не было даже после отравления телеграммой от Пугала. Мёртвый не может вернуться из могилы, как бы этого ни хотелось. Никто не может пройти обратно мимо белой скалы и сесть в челн Харона, даже если он царь…  
Чёрт, вот будет теперь лезть в голову! Не в первый раз с такими «мёртвыми» приходится иметь дело, всё того же приснопамятного аль Гула взять, или Фриза, или много кого ещё. Дик упрямо шагнул вперёд, резким движением выдернул костюм Робина из кучи одежды и начал переодеваться, не сразу попав руками в рукава.  
Он не имел права не использовать подвернувшийся шанс только из-за опасения, что всё неправильно понял.  
\- Мастер Дик, – раздался сверху удивлённый голос Альфреда. – Что вы задумали?  
\- Ничего, – незачем беспокоить старика своим безумием, а то ещё решит вколоть успокоительного или, того хуже, начнёт зря надеяться. – Прогуляюсь по городу.  
Он завёл мотор мотоцикла и вылетел из подземелья, не слушая дальнейших вопросов, если таковые и были.

Город встретил его холодным ветром и тревожным ожиданием, которое словно разлилось над улицами неуловимым будоражащим дымком. Вверху между небоскрёбами и проводами было томительно пусто, и это порождало ощущение надрывной неправильности, которую следовало незамедлительно сгладить, хоть как-нибудь. Это чувство одновременно нервировало и успокаивало – за прошедшие дни Ричард привык к перепадам настроения улиц и зданий, и их нынешнее состояние вселило в него уверенность. Он не просто так выехал в город, что-то обязательно должно случиться, что-то очень важное.  
Дик оставил мотоцикл в укромном месте, врубив защиту, и скользнул по верёвке наверх. На крыше было холоднее, а ветер будто рвался превратиться в ураган. Тёмные коробки домов, расцвеченные точками окон и узорами реклам, внезапно стали чужими, превратились в незнакомое царство чёрных башен и теней. Ричард замешкался, не зная, по какой дороге ему отправиться в этом внезапном новом мире.  
\- Ты опоздал, – раздалось из-за спины. – Нас ждут, идём.  
\- Брюс? – Дик резво развернулся к нему на пятках, подлетел вплотную, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но из-под маски опять ничего было не разобрать. – Брюс, ты меня вспомнил?  
Бэтмэн чуть шевельнул губами, будто хотел ответить, но не знал что.  
\- Нас ждут, – повторил он после паузы и прыгнул с крыши по широкой дуге, держась за верёвку, которую Дик никак не мог разглядеть, словно её и не было.  
\- Подожди! – опомнился Ричард буквально через секунду и бросился следом.  
На этот раз он не отстал. Башни незнакомого царства мелькали мимо, а ветер как будто ложился ему под ноги лёгкой и быстрой дорогой. Вперёд, быстрее, ещё быстрее, вслед за мятущимися полами полуночного плаща. На последнюю крышу они приземлились практически одновременно и одинаково бесшумно, Ричард – почти невесомо, Бэтмэн – тяжело и плавно, тут же скользнув вперёд сгустком непроницаемой черноты. От ощущавшейся необратимости его плавных движений становилось немного жутко и в то же время захватывало восхищение.  
Из-под стеклянной крыши-окна бил жёлтый свет.  
\- Открой, – коротко приказал Бэтмэн.  
Ричард завозился по карманам, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, взял ли он с собой отмычки или в спешке нервных сборов пропустил эту важную деталь. Вот позорище, как малолетний сопляк! Хорошо, что голову не забыл. Под руку попадалось что угодно, от пистолета до диктофона, кроме необходимой сейчас связки.  
Бэтмэн как будто слегка вздохнул, потом взял его за запястье, горячее прикосновение обожгло словно до кости даже сквозь перчатку. Поднёс его кисть к одной из прозрачных створок, прижал ладонью к стеклу, мгновенье помедлил и повёл в сторону, отодвигая закрытую створку. Замок даже не щёлкнул, будто не был заперт. Или был? По виду так точно был. Дик зажмурился, отгоняя мысли, от которых голова шла кругом.  
Снизу потянуло табачным дымом, послышался звук радио и человеческих голосов. Ричард машинально нажал кнопку записи диктофона, который до сих пор сжимал в другой руке.  
\- Хватит трястись, Эринс! Меня достали твои истерики, – злой хриплый голос, как будто когда-то сорванный.  
\- Вам легко говорить, мистер Браун! Это не вас ищут по всему городу полиция, Двулицый и уэйновский щенок! – а это звучит с явным страхом, почти срываясь на визг.  
Браун? Ричард нахмурился. Что-то знакомое. Браун, Браун… уязвлённое самолюбие мелких подонков не безопаснее безумия Джокера, всплыла в памяти фраза голосом Брюса. Вот почему нельзя было быть повнимательней хоть раз?! Дик скосил глаза в сторону Бэтмэна. Тот слушал отрешённо, словно его этот разговор никак не касался.  
\- Заткнись, Эринс. Уэйновского мальчишку мы предупредили, думаю, этого будет достаточно, чтобы он больше не совался куда не надо, – злость становилась всё сильнее, на этом месте, решил Дик, надо либо отступать, либо давать в морду, продолжать разговор всё равно без толку.  
\- Зачем ему куда-то соваться? – неизвестный Эринс то ли не услышав раздражение Брауна, то ли не поняв. – Он и так уже всё знает! Он едва не догнал меня в четверг вечером, я еле оторвался в толпе! – он на секунду замолчал, будто захлёбываясь переполнявшим его возмущением и страхом.  
В четверг? Это, кажется, дня четыре назад, сейчас ведь должен быть понедельник. Ричард нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что тогда случилось. События прошедшей недели перемешались у него в памяти рваными вспышками странных случайностей, встреч и чувств, из которых было сложно выстроить чёткую последовательность. Четыре дня назад… перед глазами всплыли опустевшие из-за праздника улицы, злая тень в плаще и шляпе и уходящие в высоту крыши домов.  
\- А потом он пошёл к спятившему дружку Уэйна, который прирезал Стива, – снова надрывно продолжили внизу. – Уж не за тем, чтобы спрашивать, как с того шкуру снимали! Так вот знайте, мистер Браун, если Двулицый явится ко мне, я не буду ждать, пока этот псих начнёт меня резать, я вас ему сразу сдам!  
\- Я понял тебя, Эрни, – из первого голоса вдруг ушла всякая злость, он стал очень спокойным и слегка задумчивым. – Жаль, мы хорошо работали вместе.  
\- Да уж, хорошо, за жалкие гроши и… – обиженную тираду прервал выстрел.  
Ричард вздрогнул и подался вперёд, едва не сорвавшись сквозь открытое окно и почти зачаровано глядя сверху на упавшее тело, на лице которого застыло очень удивлённое выражение.  
\- Пойдём, – Бэтмэн чёрной молнией метнулся вниз.  
Дик на секунду замешкался и прыгнул за ним. Откровенно говоря, он мог бы этого и не делать – для того, чтобы свалить Брауна в бесформенную кучу понадобился один удар, а чтобы связать – пара секунд.  
Бэтэмн выпрямился над скулящим мерзавцем, нависая, как неотвратимая тень возмездия и застыл, будто не зная, что делать дальше.  
\- Ну… я вызову полицию? – уточнил Дик.  
Он не ответил, Ричард решил считать молчание знаком согласия и набрал номер Гордона. Тот, несмотря на позднее время, оказался на месте. Дик мысленно посочувствовал Барбаре и, старательно приглушив голос, назвал адрес, по которому комиссар может найти предполагаемого заказчика убийства мистера Уэйна вместе с прилагающимися уликами. Гордон начал что-то спрашивать, но Ричард положил трубку, вытащил кассету из диктофона и положил на стол, присовокупив соответствующую записку.  
Всё это время Бэтмэн молчал. Дик то и дело опасливо косился на него, ожидая, что тот попытается уйти, но он не уходил, просто стоял, ждал, и от его присутствия веяло такой силой, что становилось не по себе. А уж Браун, как понял Ричард со злорадным удовлетворением, похоже, и вовсе готов был спятить от страха. Туда бы ему и дорога, пусть радуется, что его всего лишь сдают полиции, а не Двулицему. Лично Дик, дай кто-нибудь ему выбор, предпочёл бы второй вариант.  
Поняв, что все необходимые действия выполнены, Бэтмэн скупо кивнул и скользнул по верёвке наверх. Ричард поспешил за ним, мигом забыв о своих планах мести. Удержать живого Брюса было куда важнее, чем рассчитываться за него мёртвого.  
\- Постой! – едва они оказались на крыле, Ричард ухватился за чёрный плащ обеими руками, пусть даже хорошо помнил бесполезность этого действия – выскользнет, и не заметишь. – Постой, Брюс! Пойдём со мной. Я довезу тебя… Не в особняк, в пещеру. Сам, без такси. Брюс, ты пойдёшь со мной?  
Ответа не было, казалось, очень долго, потом Бэтмэн коротко кивнул:  
\- Да.  
Путь до дома показался Ричарду необычайно длинным, мотоцикл летел вперёд так, что всё вокруг смазывалось невнятными полосами, и в то же время словно стоял на месте. Воздух как будто стонал и колебался беззвучными тяжёлыми волнами, прежнее ожидание разорвалось в лоскутья под напором заворачивающегося вокруг смерча. Было холодно, только спину и грудь горячило от давящего объятия Бэтмэна, который, похоже, не замечал вокруг ничего необычного.  
Как и когда они вылетели к входу в пещеру, Дик так и не смог осознать.

В пещере было привычно холодно и непривычно темно, свет ламп словно испуганно потускнел, сжался под наступившей темнотой. Мыши взвились в воздух даже не с писком, с пронзительными воплями, от которых хотелось зажать уши. Бэтмэн медленно выпрямился, сделал шаг, остановился, провёл перед собой рукой, как будто пытаясь что-то нащупать. Его движения были осторожными, неуверенными, как у вдруг ослепшего. Ричард напряжённо следовал за ним, готовясь в любую секунду подхватить или указать направление, про себя мимоходом порадовавшись, что Альфред не стал ждать его здесь, а то старика бы удар хватил, чего доброго.  
Ещё шаг, ещё…  
Бэтмэн медленно приблизился к своему каменному креслу и грузно опустился в него, запрокинув голову назад, упираясь теменем в скалу. Тяжёлое неровное дыхание шумно вырывалось у него из груди, как у почти утонувшего и чудом вынырнувшего водолаза. Дик осторожно подошёл ближе, присел на узкий подлокотник, сдёрнул зубами перчатку и осторожно коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев. Щека была по-человечески тёплой, разве только немного сильнее, чем нужно, как будто стылый воздух подземелья остудил палящий жар чужого тела. Бэтмэн едва повернул лицо навстречу прикосновению, не меняя позы и не открывая глаз. На секунду Ричарду стало страшно, а потом он решительно сдёрнул с его головы капюшон, с трудом приказав себе не жмуриться и не отводить взгляд.  
Веки Брюса дрогнули, поднялись, и он взглянул угольно-чёрными глазами.  
\- Дик…  
Ричард коротко не то вскрикнул, не то всхлипнул и вцепился в его плечи руками, уткнулся лицом в волосы, пахнувшие одуряющей и уже почти ненавистной полынью.  
\- Ты меня узнал. Ты меня наконец-то узнал, – бормотал он, чувствуя, что не может разжать пальцы, наоборот, стискивает их всё сильнее, наверное, уже причиняя боль.  
\- Дик… – тихо повторил Брюс, поднял руку и коснулся его подбородка. – Дик, я… умер?  
\- Нет! – Ричард выпрямился, не отпуская его, заглядывая в неизменившееся, разве что чуть бледное лицо. – Ты живой, Брюс, слышишь? Ты здесь и ты живой!  
\- Я умер, – повторил тот, глядя в никуда теми же чёрными глазами. – Но сейчас…  
\- Что сейчас, Брюс? Что? – Дик тряхнул его, заставляя смотреть на себя, а не в затягивающую невидимую бездну, которая хотела всосать его обратно, опять, на этот раз насовсем.  
\- Я возвращался… туда… на рассвете, – медленно ответил он. – Я не знаю, как будет в этот раз. Но если я останусь – я останусь.  
Продолжая держать его одной рукой, Ричард схватился за часы и тупо уставился на светящиеся цифры, осознав, что понятия не имеет, когда должен наступить рассвет.  
\- Через двадцать три минуты, – сказал Брюс.  
Через двадцать три?! Но ведь ночь едва началась! Сколько же они ехали до пещеры?  
Дик снова сел на подлокотник, обняв его за шею.  
\- Брюс, я тебя не отпущу, – твёрдо сказал он. – Ни за что.  
\- Не отпускай, – согласился тот.  
Время словно застыло. Минуты текли, как смола по коре кипариса в раскалённый полдень. Где-то очень далеко, в другом мире, секундная стрелка щелчками отрезала улетающие в вечность секунды. Мыши испуганно замолчали, притаились под потолком, спрятавшись в жёстких коконах из крыльев. Дик думал о том, сколько времени успело пройти, минута, две, и боялся взглянуть на часы. Брюс сидел неподвижно, тёплый, осязаемый, но Ричард слишком хорошо помнил, как эта плотность рассеивается предательским туманом прямо в руках. А ещё никак не удавалось разобрать звука его дыхания, как будто того просто не было.  
Потом, спустя неопределённое количество мгновений, Брюс громко вздохнул. Дик рывком выпрямился, впился в него взглядом...  
Уэйн спал, склонив голову к плечу и чуть приоткрыв рот. Лицо казалось спокойным и немного усталым. Ричард мгновение помедлил, потом посмотрел на часы.  
Яркие цифры показывали, что его ожидание прервалось на двадцать пятой минуте.

_В этот раз он очнулся на смутно знакомом кладбище. Солнце только что село, и последние его отблески догорали на небе.  
Привычная тяжкая слабость пробуждения туманила мысли, и он машинально оперся на ограду. Лицо на могильном камне было мучительно знакомо.  
Он втянул в ноздри воздух и почувствовал призрак запаха; это было место второй жертвы – всего несколько дней назад кто-то напоил землю крепким ячменным вином. Нет. Виски.  
Он показал Двуликому брод между двумя половинами себя, и это было забавно: подарить другому то, чего не имеешь сам. Занятный парадокс.  
День и ночь поделили его между собой так, как не делят людей. Кто он теперь, что он – и кем он был? И не одна ли из тех душ, которые, как недавний киллер, тоже покинули земную юдоль?  
Понятно, что эти весы не продержатся в иллюзии равновесия долго, и скорее рано, чем поздно, чаша склонится на одну из сторон, но до тех пор…  
Однако, кем бы он ни был сейчас и каким бы ни был приговор, дела следует завершать. Прошлой ночью подхваченная раньше нить наконец размоталась до конца и привела его к заказавшему чужую смерть, который всё это время прятался в тени. Произошло это под самый рассвет, и надо бы наведаться к ним сегодня.  
В эту ночь город нервничал и беспокоился, словно кого-то ждал; он понял всё, когда увидел на одной из крыш знакомую легкую фигуру.  
Провожающий души пропустил закат и явился прямо в город.  
Он чуть пожал плечами, продолжая свой путь вместе с ним: если у этого летучего змея к нему дело, пусть потрудится подождать, пока он завершит работу.  
Присутствие спутника, постоянный легкий жар живого тела за спиной, было неожиданно приятно, рождая чувство сладкой горечи по несбывшемуся когда-то, и потому, когда плут вызвался быть проводником в место, которое нуждалось в их появлении, он не колебался.  
Дорога за спиной психопомпа растянулась на всю ночь, и медленно светлеющее небо сдавливало грудь каменными тисками. В пещере стало еще хуже, он ничего не видел, и только над головой пронзительно вопили летучие мыши.  
Он почти упал на каменный трон и позволил снять с себя двурогий шлем.  
В конечном счете, мифы, говорившие, что Гермес как-то раз для своих воровских делишек стащил у Аида шлем невидимости, откровенно врали. Дику он бы разрешил забрать игрушку и без таких сложностей, сквозь тяжкую усталость крутилось в голове до тех пор, пока, не дождавшись рассвета, он не уснул под напряженным взглядом Ричарда.  
Сомневаться рядом с ним в своей материальности было сложно._

**Эпилог**

За окном было пасмурно и тихо. Густой туман выбелил воздух, размыл окрестности, спрятал вечерний Готэм за непроницаемой завесой. В белесой взвеси наверняка было холодно и мокро, не позавидуешь тем, кто вынужден шагать сквозь него по унылым улицам. И тем приятнее ощущались тепло прогретой комнаты, запах горячего пунша и близость желанного человека.  
\- Брауна судили и приговорили к пятнадцати годам, – Дик довольно ткнул пальцем в газетную страницу. – На этот раз они управились быстро, и не помогло даже то, что ты остался жив.  
\- Хорошо быть одним из влиятельных людей города, – хмыкнул Брюс, казалось, ничуть не заинтересовавшись статьёй. – Это позволяет иногда помогать справедливости восторжествовать, – в его голосе скользнула привычная едва заметная ирония.  
Ричард засмеялся, больше от того, что слышит его голос, здесь, сейчас, находясь в одной с ним постели. Это до сих пор было чуточку странно – валяться на чёрных простынях на большой двуспальной кровати рядом с Брюсом вместо того, чтобы стоять под холодным дождём над его могилой. Странно и одуряюще хорошо. Дик оборвал смех и зажмурился, вспоминая тот самый рассвет пару недель назад, и спящего Брюса, и то, как после будил его внезапным поцелуем, безапелляционно решив, что больше не собирается оставлять некоторые вещи неслучившимися. Слишком рискованно оказалось тянуть и закрывать глаза на свои чувства, потакая дурной привычке Брюса держать дистанцию по абстрактным, одному ему понятным соображениям правильного и неправильного.  
Брюс не стал тогда возражать, совсем наоборот. Может быть, потому, что в нём ещё сохранялись остатки тёмного потустороннего жара. Раньше, до всего этого, Ричарду казалось, что смерть должна быть холодной… впрочем, это не было тем, о чём он готов был задумываться. Всё сложилось к лучшему, и отлично, и незачем забивать себе голову дурными тоскливыми «а если бы…» и «могло случиться иначе…».  
\- Не знал, что ты можешь обдумывать торжество справедливости с таким серьёзным видом, – голос Брюса прервал потянувшуюся было цепочку воспоминаний.  
Дик нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём они говорили, и машинально снова уставился на зашуршавший под рукой газетный лист. Ах да, Браун.  
Всё же было бы лучше свести его с Двулицым, а не сдавать полиции, но это было определённо не то, что имело бы смысл сказать Брюсу. Да и вообще, пора было выбросить эту сволочь из головы. Уделять ему внимание сверх уже потраченного – много чести. Дик отбросил газету на пол и перевернулся на бок, лёг, довольно любуясь развалившимся на подушках Брюсом и положив ладонь ему на грудь. Прикасаться к нему Ричарду теперь хотелось почти постоянно. Просто прикасаться, не думая о чём-то большем, наслаждаясь тем, что это можно сделать в любое время и без изобретения предлогов для себя самого. Чувствуя под пальцами ровное тепло здорового человеческого тела, состоявшего из костей, плоти, крови, материального, земного. Особенно хотелось, когда Брюс смотрел вот как сейчас, будто на него, а будто и в никуда, и от него снова начинало тянуть эхом раскалённой тьмы, пропитанной запахом полыни и асфоделей.  
\- У тебя глаза чёрные, – зачем-то сказал Ричард, может быть, просто для того, чтобы услышать собственный голос.  
Они и правда стали совсем чёрными вместо прежних, тёмно-карих. Секретарша Брюса даже уволилась из-за этого, утверждая, что вместо покойного мистера Уэйна ей подсовывают какого-то пугающего двойника. К счастью, выходка глупой девицы потерялась в общем изумлённо-недоверчивом вое, поднявшимся после внезапного воскрешения почившего было миллионера. Основную истерию, правда, удалось быстро погасить, сославшись на сотрудничество с Бэтмэном и коварный план по поимке преступника, но тот же Гордон продолжал поглядывать с недоверием и тишком задавать вопросы в самый неожиданный момент, разгневанная Лесли готова была требовать правду чуть ли не силой, что уж говорить про некоторых особенно настырных акулах пера.  
Хорошо хоть Альфред не пошёл по их стопам. Он вообще почти ничего не сказал на тему то ли смерти, то ли «отсутствия» хозяина, даже в первый день, даже когда увидел Брюса живым первый раз. Только побледнел до серости и схватился за сердце, пришлось срочно поить его всеми успокоительными, которые нашлись под рукой, пытаясь как-то объяснить, что происходит. От невнятных сумбурных слов он отмахнулся, взял лицо вернувшегося хозяина в ладони, долго-долго в него всматривался, а потом сказал:  
\- Это вы, мистер Брюс, вне всяких сомнений. Не считаю для себя возможным требовать, но если бы вы сочли возможным…  
\- Конечно, – ответил Брюс. – Позже. Когда сам пойму.  
Дик не знал, говорили ли они об этом ещё, и если да, то что Альфреду было рассказано, и про себя этому радовался: он бы вряд ли смог понятно сформулировать вслух всё случившееся, да что там всё, хотя бы этот, будь он неладен, новый цвет глаз.  
\- Совсем чёрные, – повторил Дик и невольно передёрнул плечами, потому что взгляд Брюса казался почти физически тяжёлым.  
Тот моргнул, моментально становясь обычным собой, поднял руку и коснулся виска рядом с уголком глаза.  
\- Да, я знаю. И уже начал узнавать себя в зеркале сразу.  
Ричард улыбнулся, гадая в мыслях, было это действительно шуткой или же не совсем. С представлениями Брюса о «занятном» не стоило ручаться.  
\- Я в порядке, – сказал Брюс и взъерошил ему волосы, явно не обманувшись показным весельем.  
Дик тут же перехватил его ладонь и сжал, не отпуская.  
\- Я тебя больше не отпущу, – пробормотал он себе под нос и прижался к чужой руке щекой. – Я тебя с того света достану.  
\- Как скажешь, – с абсолютно серьёзным видом кивнул Брюс. – У тебя хорошо получилось. Настоящий проводник душ.  
Они замолчали, прислушиваясь друг к другу и к себе. На комоде ровно щёлкали секундной стрелкой антикварные часы, отмеряя привычно текущее время. Потом Брюс потянулся куда-то в сторону. Дик приподнялся, нахмурившись и собираясь протестовать, он точно знал, что никаких дел в ближайший час не запланировано. Но Брюс только взял из чаши с фруктами гранат, покрутил его в ладони и вдруг протянул Ричарду:  
\- Хочешь?  
Дик удивлённо моргнул, зачем-то внимательно рассматривая жёсткую тёмно-красную в желтоватых разводах кожуру. Потом вспомнил кое-что из нескучной книжки с голоногим воином на обложке и усмехнулся.  
\- Лучше бы ты предложил мне новые тапочки, – сказал он и взял гранат.

_С тех пор, как он надел маску Бэтмэна, с Брюсом Уэйном произошла масса самых разных вещей. Случалось всякое: и забавное, и странное, и горькое, но, пожалуй, события собственной смерти оказались вне конкуренции.  
Старик Шекспир, как всегда, был прав, как бы ни была затаскана фраза про «есть многое на свете…». Он лично вскрыл собственный гроб и задумчиво пересыпал в пальцах невесомую темную пыль на месте тела или хотя бы его муляжа. Не то чтобы Уэйн считал себя ревностным христианином, но это всё же попахивало даже не чертовщиной, а чем-то намного более древним.  
Брюс почти не помнил происходившего с ним в этом посмертии, как бы ни старался напрячь память. Но, судя по рассказам Дика, не помнил он скорее потому, что почти «не присутствовал» в этой «аидовой» личности сам по себе. Вот уж действительно, если надеваешь маску, будь готов, что она станет живой.  
Впрочем, идею о регрессивном гипнозе, возможно, не стоит отбрасывать, особенно если доктор Лесли найдет стоящего доверия врача. Всё же это слишком серьезно, хотя бы потому…  
Потому что Брюс, пусть и почти ничего не помнил, четко осознавал, что многое в нем изменилось. Жаль Лейлу, он сильно перепугал её в первый день этими изменившимися глазами, а потом и сам начал замечать странности.  
Теперь, стоило надеть маску, и вопроса, какой именно из привычных маршрутов патруля выбрать, не возникало. Стало легче скрываться, особенно в тенях: обычно огни мегаполиса хаотичны, и найти удобное место для наблюдения нелегко – нет-нет, да и попадет в выбранный угол шальной луч. Сейчас же тени сгущались, словно по заказу.  
Изменений не избежал даже «официальный» облик: кроме цвета радужки, оказалось, что в любой одеколон теперь добавляются еле заметные запахи полыни и кипариса. Брюс сменил ради проверки штук пять и убедился, что обоняние его не обманывает.  
И, если он не ошибался, что-то похожее происходит и с Диком. Его подопечный стал обходиться с замками по-свойски, почти небрежно, и упражнение на освобождение из цепей, раньше ему не дававшееся, в последний раз прошло на ура.  
Хотя миррой и земляничником от Дика пахло только однажды. Они уснули, утомленные после всплеска адреналина и желания после очередного патруля, и во сне скользнуло странное: юный вестник в объятиях, и сладкая кровь на губах. Брюс проснулся рывком, вздрогнув, и, уже почти привычно притягивая к себе тело любовника, вдруг замер от нового запаха.  
Ричард беспокойно шевельнулся, крепко вцепляясь в ладонь, и снова отключился. К утру аромат развеялся, но пищу к размышлению дал.  
Впрочем, тем для раздумья и без того было в количестве, и, хвала судьбе, насчет их внезапно изменившихся отношений Дик всё объяснил за него. В области чувств бывший циркач был гораздо более сведущ, безапелляционен в своей практичности и пылок до самозабвения.  
Огненное это великолепие полыхало… и, если хотело, удивительно умело греть и освещать, жарко и ровно. Что, по большому счету, всегда оставалось для Брюса Уэйна самым главным._


End file.
